Lorenzo et Giulio
by Akimi Aya
Summary: C'était une journée banal jusqu'à que Kyoko force Tsuna à sortir habiller en fille et que celui-ci ne tombe amoureux d'un autre homme.
1. La rencontre

Salut les gens, je me suis rendus compte que j'avais parlé a plusieurs personne du fait que j'avais des idées pour d'autres fics et que j'ai pas publié depuis un moment ... Alors me voici. Je sais que mon titre est pourri mais j'ai pas eu d'idée de titre donc voilà. J'espère que l'histoire va vous plaire. Je vais tenter de publier un chapitre toute les deux semaines mais je vous promet rien. Si il reste des fautes que j'aurai oublier de corriger, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler que je corrige. Et ... Bonne lecture? N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire à la fin :)

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1**_

J'étais chez Kyoko. Un des avantages d'être gay, du moins avantage du point de vue des hétéros, c'est que ta meilleure amie se moque d'être à moitié nue devant toi. Et là, c'était le cas. Kyoko me regardait, hyper stressé. Elle avait un rencard, ce qui me donnait le droit à une séance de défilé gratuit. Elle était bien foutue d'ailleurs. Un jean noir moulant avec des bottes tout aussi sombre à talon aiguille. Un soutien-gorge mettant bien en valeur sa poitrine. Ne manquait désormais plus que le haut. Elle hésitait entre le chemisier blanc cintré ou le haut turquoise, décontracté mais terriblement sexy avec le dos nu. Je n'étais pas vraiment de bon conseil. Les deux lui allaient à ravir. Elle décida de rester ainsi jusqu'au moment du départ. Ainsi elle laisserait le hasard choisir à sa place. Elle se tourna vers moi.

« Tu sais Tsu-kun, je t'ai demandé de m'accompagner afin d'éviter que son ami nous tienne la chandelle … Mais il y a un petit détail que j'ai omis de te dire. » Je la regardai, septique. Je ne m'attendais à rien de bon venant d'elle. « Il faudra t'habiller en fille » Mon cerveau se mit en arrêt durant quelques secondes, le temps de se dire qu'il avait bien entendu. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je m'habillai en fille suite à un délire avec Kyoko. Mais ce sera la première fois en public ! Il en était hors de question ! Et puis pourquoi devais-je faire cela ? Elle sembla comprendre ma question muette et repris. « En fait. Il se trouve que. Comment dire ? » Elle hésitait sur sa formulation. Cela ne signifier qu'une chose. Je la tue maintenant ou tout de suite ? Je lui demandai d'en venir au fait. « Tu sais, les photos que l'on a fait toute les deux ? » Elle avait bien insisté sur le côté féminin de sa phrase. Elle ne devait pas être la seule à m'avoir vue en fille. J'hochai difficilement de la tête. Mon envie de la trucider ne fit qu'augmenter. « Il se trouve que Lorenzo et Giulio sont tombés dessus. Au sens littéral du terme. » Littéral ? Elle les avait développés ?! « Et Giulio a accepté de nous laisser tranquille s'il pouvait voir cette fille. »

« Mais je suis un homme ! » C'était du grand n'importe quoi ! Elle argumenta que personne n'allait me reconnaître et que j'avais promis que j'allais l'aider pour cette histoire. Elle n'avait pas tort.

Je me retrouvai également avec un jean noir moulant mais celui-ci était en cuir. Elle me passa des cuissardes avec talons aiguilles de 10 cm. Pour le haut j'eu un soutien-gorge bien rembourrés et je me retrouvai avec le chemisier, ce qui lui permis d'enfiler le haut turquoise. Elle me mit un léger maquillage et j'en fis de même pour elle. Je lui lissai les cheveux et elle m'accrocha une barrette qui donnait une touche Lolita à ma tenue.

Malgré mes réticences à sortir ainsi vêtu, on arriva rapidement au café pour nos … Rencards … Je soupirai alors que je voyais tous les hétéro me mataient quand ils ne reluquaient pas Kyo-chan. C'est dommage, certain j'aurai aimé les avoir pour mon quatre heures, mais je suis un homme. Désolé mes jolis. On s'installa à une table à l'écart. Tout excité Kyoko m'indiquant l'arrivé de Lorenzo dans le café. Démarche pas mal, look soigné. En apparence il semblait bien. Tout a fait le style de Kyoko. Il arriva à notre table. Il fit un baisemain à Kyoko qui rougit conquise puis il vint me faire la bise.

« Sofia, n'est-ce pas ? » Je vis Kyoko écarquiller les yeux. Elle leur avait donné un autre nom.

« Oui. Lorenzo je suppose ? » Je me montrai froid, ou devrais-je dire froide au vue de ma tenue ? Bref. Pour l'instant, je ne connaissais pas ce type. En grand frère protecteur que je suis, je ne savais si je pouvais lui faire confiance et le laisser avec Kyoko. Elle, en tout cas, semblait conquise par le charme de cet homme.

« Giulio est en retard. En attendant je propose que l'on face connaissance. J'espère que cela ne vous a pas dérangé d'apprendre que mon ami et moi-même étions tombé sur vos photos. Kyoko-chan m'a dit que vous étiez quelqu'un de très réservé. » Je lançai un regard à 'Kyoko-chan' qui me répondit par un sourire désolé. Elle me le paiera. « J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas senti obliger de venir aujourd'hui. » Obliger ? Non. Juste traîné de force, c'est tout.

« Ne me vouvoyait pas, je vous prie. Cela me donne la sensation d'être votre mère. »

« Alors tutoie-moi aussi, je te prie. Je suis sûr que tu as plein d'histoire à me raconter sur ce mignon petit ange. » Un ange ? Un démon oui ! En tout cas, il a une voix très douce lorsqu'il parle d'elle et son regard également. Il marque de bons points. Maintenant, il me tend la perche qui me servira à me venger de Kyoko.

« Elle t'a déjà raconté la fois où nous sommes allé faire du shopping, et qu'elle s'est pris la porte-vitrée de pleins fouet, à toute allure, et en sous-vêtement. » Je voyais Kyoko pâlir alors que Lorenzo avait ses yeux qui s'écarquillaient entre choc et envie de rire. « Elle était sorti en courant des vestiaires pour venir me chercher car il y avait une araignée. Mais étant dans un magasin privé, elle avait oublié la présence d'une porte séparant vestiaire et magasin. » Il ne put se retenir plus longtemps et éclata de rire alors que Kyoko bouder. Soudain un sourire sadique prit place sur son visage. A peine je vis son sourire qu'elle le remplaça par un naïf sourire de pur joie avant de parler.

« Giulio est là. » La garce ! Elle m'a bien eut, ce fut à mon tour de pâlir. Lorenzo m'indiqua de qui il s'agissait et mio Dio ! Pourquoi le monde était si cruel ? Il est sexy. Trop pour mon pauvre petit cœur. Il a une démarche féline, un regard de braise, en quête d'une proie. Et cette proie c'est moi ! Il est … Waouh ! J'en trouve pas les mots c'est le coup de foudre. Le vrai coup de foudre … Pour un hétéro … Pitié mon Dieu, je t'en prie, fait qu'il soit stupide, arrogant ou membre d'une fagmilia ennemi. Je sais pas, mais faites tout pour qu'il m'insupporte et qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un coup de foudre sur le plan physique. Je vous en prie seigneur. Même si je n'ai jamais cru en vous. Donnez-moi une raison de croire en vous.

« Buongiorno señorita. » Il m'embrassa la main avant de lever son regard vers moi alors qu'il se tenait presque à genoux face à moi. « Je vous prie d'excuser mon retard alors que vous êtes venu suite à ma demande. » Un vrai dragueur. Je sens mes joues qui chauffent alors que je chuchote un timide

« Ce n'est rien » Un grand sourire vint fleurir son magnifique visage. Mon cœur rata un battement. Il prit place à mes côtés alors que je continuai de l'observer. Je dirai dans les 1m80, cheveux blond, de plus près je pouvais voir que ses yeux étaient bleu clair, des lèvres qui n'appelaient qu'à être embrassée … Par une femme … Cette constatation me rappela que je ne pourrais jamais être avec lui. Puis l'odeur de son parfum me vint, un parfum sauvage et délicat à la fois. Un parfum envoûtant qui me renvoya à sa contemplation. Il portait un jean près du corps et une chemise laissant le haut de son torse visible. Retournant à la contemplation de son visage, je vis un sourire en coin alors qu'il me regardait. Je rougis prit en flagrant délit pendant que Lorenzo était pris d'un nouveau fou rire. Je fixai la table sans oser regarder qui que ce soit. J'entendis Giulio rigoler discrètement. Un rire cristallin. Magnifique. Je relevai ma tête dans sa direction alors qu'il me regardait toujours, le sourire aux lèvres avant de me dire

« Trop mignonne » Mon cœur, se traite, rata un nouveau battement. « Una bellissima señorita. » Un nouveau battement, encore. Une voix définitivement trop suave, un corps svelte, sexy, bref parfait. Un dragueur, excellent même. En bref, ce type était le diable incarné pour moi. Car cette personne était mon idéal. Mais en version hétéro.

On parla tous les quatre pendant des heures sans voir le temps passé. Les garçons nous draguaient de temps à autre à coup de compliment ou de subtile caresse. Je n'avais pas arrêté de rougir. J'étais conquise. J'en étais venu a oublié que c'était une relation impossible. Les garçons nous raccompagnèrent chez Kyoko. Kyoko et Lorenzo se tenait bras dessus-dessous et Kyoko avait son autre main qui reposait sur le bras de Lorenzo alors qu'ils marchaient juste devant nous. Giulio m'avait pris la main naturellement. J'étais si bien ainsi. J'avais l'impression d'être avec lui depuis toujours alors que l'on se connaissait depuis seulement quelques heures. Arrivé devant chez Kyoko, Lorenzo l'embrassa tendrement avant de la laisser ouvrir la porte. Giulio m'embrassa sur le front, souriant d'autant plus en me voyant rougir pour la énième fois. On leur fit un discret signe de main avant de fermer la porte avec Kyoko et d'aller se coucher, des papillons dans le ventre, le sourire aux lèvres.

Au réveil, la triste vérité me revient en plein figure alors que j'enfilais une tenue masculine. Je ne pourrai le revoir. Je sentis mon cœur se briser alors que je demandais à Kyoko de ne plus m'adresser la parole pendant un certain temps. Quelque chose en moi c'était brisé. Je pris les clés de ma Lamborghini Aventador Roadster noir, mes affaires et m'en alla au manoir Vongola. Les vacances était fini.

Arriver dans mon bureau, j'attaquai la paperasse sous le regard surpris de Gokudera. En temps normal, je passai voir chacun de mes gardiens à mon retour avant de travailler. Il fallait que j'oublie Giulio. Mais mon Hyper Intuition me disait que ce ne serai pas si facile. Je soupirai avant de me rendre compte que mon téléphone vibrait. C'était Kyoko. Je raccrochai. Elle rappela. Je coupai le téléphone. Je me remis à travailler avec la terrible envie de pleurer.

Au bout de deux heures Ryohei débarqua pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Il avait dut avoir Kyoko au téléphone. Je l'ignorai et partit m'enfermer dans ma chambre alors que Ryohei demander, ou plutôt hurler, des explications à l'extrême. Je l'ignorai et mis des bouchons dans mes oreilles avant de m'effondrer en larmes jusqu'à m'endormir.

Je me réveillai dans la nuit et vis Jiro contre moi avec Kojiro pendant que le propriétaire dormait sur un fauteuil qu'il avait posé contre le lit. Je regardai ma porte et la vit exploser par terre. Gokudera je suppose.

Je retournai dans mon bureau et alluma mon portable. Kyoko avait tenté de m'appeler une bonne dizaine de fois, laisser 15 messages sur le répondeur et je ne sais combien de sms. Je consultai chacun d'entre eux. Elle était en pleure et s'excuser de m'avoir obligé à m'habiller ainsi pour rester auprès de Giulio. Elle ne savait pas qu'il me ferait autant d'effet et s'en voulait terriblement.

Je regardai l'heure, deux heures du matin. J'appelai, au bout d'une sonnerie quelqu'un décrocha.

« Bonjour jeune homme, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais j'espère que vous avez une bonne raison d'appeler ma copine à deux heures du matin. » Je réfléchis à toute vitesse, il ne connaissait pas Tsuna mais Sofia.

« … Lorenzo je suppose ? » Merde j'avais dit la même chose hier ou plutôt avant-hier. « Je suis désolé de l'heure je pensais avoir bien calculé le décalage horaire. Je venais juste savoir comment va Kyoko-chan. » Ouf, sauvé.

« Elle s'est disputé avec sa meilleure amie, alors je la console. »

« Elle est entre de bonne main avec vous. Sofia m'a parlé de leur dispute. Dîtes lui juste de lui laisser du temps et elle reviendra. » Ne t'en fais pas Kyo-chan, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps. On conclut la conversation et je raccrochai.

« Lorenzo ? Sofia ? » Je sursautai. Je n'avais pas senti Yamamoto.

« Merci pour les flammes apportaient par tes animaux. Je vais me coucher, il se fait tard. » Je pense qu'il avait compris que je ne voulais en parler pour le moment. Il me laissa après m'avoir rappelé qu'il était là si besoin.

Je retournai dans ma chambre et déprima jusqu'à ce que mon réveil sonne à 6h30. Je pris une douche, enfila un costard et partit rejoindre les autres à table. Ce fut le premier déjeuner en compagnie de ma fagmilia qui fut calme. Même Lambo n'osait dire un mot ! C'était vraiment pesant. Gokudera le sentit et commença à me dire ce qui était prévu pour la journée. Alors qu'il attendait que je retourne dans mon bureau en temps normal. D'ici une demi-heure, de nouveau futur, ou non, employés viendrait passer un entretien.

Je soupirai avant d'aider mes subordonnés à débarrasser et ranger pendant que mes gardiens partaient vaqués à leur occupation. Il me resta cinq minutes avant les entretiens, je parti dans mon bureau afin de savoir quel gardien m'accompagnerai. Je fus surpris en découvrant Yamamoto.

« Tu vas mal et mon rôle et d'effacer toutes traces de batailles. Je ne sais pas quel genre de bataille tu viens de vivre, mais tu as besoin qu'elle disparaisse. » Je sentis une chaleur m'envelopper. Je pouvais compter sur lui si mon état empirer pendant les entretiens.

Ces derniers s'enchaînèrent, lassant. Certains pourront obtenir de bas postes. J'arrivai au dernier entretien. J'étais éreinté. Je n'avais qu'une hâte, que cette journée finisse. Au moins, je n'avais pas pensé à lui. C'était déjà cela.

« Qui est le dernier ? » Demandai-je à Takeshi.

« Il se nomme Giulio Corléone. » Je perdis l'équilibre et tomba en direction du sol, sous le choc.


	2. L'entretien

Encore merci pour les commentaires, follow, favorites, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire :)

Je le poste en avance car je ne pourrai pas le mettre dimanche mais qu'il est déjà prêt :) Prochain chapitre le dimanche 19 :)

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2**_

Yamamoto me rattrapa in extremis alors qu'une servante frappait à la porte indiquant que le dernier entretien était arrivé. Jiro apparu, alors que des larmes tentait de s'échapper de mes yeux, et m'envoya ses flammes pour me soutenir. Je pris quelques minutes à reprendre le contrôle de mes émotions. Je me redressai et me dirigea vers le salon faisant ainsi comprendre a Takeshi que je ne voulais en parler. J'ouvris la porte et le vis. Il était dos à nous et regarder par la fenêtre. Mon cœur rata un battement. Ce n'était pas le moment. J'étais Tsuna, pas Sofia. Je repris mon sérieux, un peu trop. Ma voix n'était absolument pas chaleureuse quand je dis son nom. Il sursauta et ce tourna vers moi. Il avait les yeux brillant comme lors de notre rendez-vous. J'eu du mal à lui dire de nous suivre sans avoir la voix qui se brise. Takeshi l'avait sans doute remarqué, il était aux aguets. Je m'installai derrière mon bureau alors que Yamamoto s'installait debout derrière moi, mains croisé dans le dos. Giulio s'installa face à nous. Il me scrutait.

« Pardonner mon impolitesse, mais votre visage me rappel énormément une personne chère à mon cœur. Auriez-vous une sœur ? » Je n'arrivai à parler, il avait su trouver la phrase qui me réchauffa le cœur en même temps qu'il me le brisa. Je repris contenant avant de lui répondre que j'étais fils unique.

« Je vois, je vous prie de bien vouloir pardonner mon impolitesse. Il est rare de voir des personnes sans lien qui se ressemble tant. »

« Ne vous excusez pas voyons. Cela doit être troublant pour vous, surtout si cette personne est chère à votre cœur. »

« Tout à fait. Sofia est la seule personne qui a su me faire éprouver un tel sentiment, si rapidement. » Mon cœur s'emballa fortement.

« C'est réciproque » Merde, j'avais parlé à haute voix. « Je veux dire, cela doit être réciproque j'imagine, n'est-ce pas ? » Je me suis rattrapé de justesse. Même si je sens que cela est passé pour Giulio, il n'en est pas de même pour mon gardien qui semble très intéressé par la conversation. D'autant plus qu'il voit mes réaction et a entendu le nom de Sofia.

« Vous allez trouver cela stupide, mais je n'ai eu l'occasion de la rencontrer il y a seulement deux jours de cela. Je profitai tant de l'instant que je n'ai pas pensé à lui demander son numéro. Au final, je ne sais même pas si je pourrai la revoir et ce qu'elle ressent pour moi. » Mon cœur battait la chamade et je me retenais à grande peine de rougir. Je sentis une flamme discrète qui m'aida à reprendre le contrôle. Je lançai un regard de remerciement à mon gardien qui continuait comme si de rien était.

« J'espère pour vous que vous aurez l'occasion de la revoir. » Ou plutôt, j'avais très envie de le revoir, mais pas en fille. « Venons-en à l'entretiens. Pour quel raison souhaites-vous rejoindre les Vongola ? » Je vais l'embaucher mais il faut faire un entretien quand même. Mio Dio, heureusement que Yamamoto m'apaise avec ses flammes de la pluie parce que là c'est trop le bordel en moi.

« Je vais vous avouer que je n'ai pas de véritable idée de choix de carrière. J'avais déjà entendu parler des Vongola car vous êtes la seule fagmilia mafieuse qui commettait plus d'acte pour aider les citoyens que d'actes pour détruire des vies. Et si mes sources sont bonnes, vous ne détruisez, tuez, qu'en cas extrême, pour aider les autres. Mais vous savez déjà ce que vous êtes. Bref. Un ami à moi, Lorenzo, a appris que vous embauchiez pour tous les postes. Alors je postule pour ce que vous pouvez m'offrir. »

« Ce sont de nobles envies. Avez-vous une idée du poste qui vous intéresserait le plus ? »

« Non, ma seule envie est de trouver un travail. J'aurai pu choisir autre chose que la mafia, mais votre fagmilia est différente des autres mafias et cela la rend attractive. » Moi je trouve que c'est toi qui est attractif.

« Êtes-vous prêt à vous retrouver en danger ? Peu importe votre poste, nous restons une mafia, avec des ennemis par conséquent. »

« Vos valeurs en valent la peine. » Je ne voulais pas le perdre. Mes mots dépassèrent mes pensées.

« Bien, vous êtes engagés. » Je le vis écarquiller les yeux alors qu'il se mettait à briller. Comment pouvait-il être si beau ? Les flammes de Takeshi cessèrent alors qu'il me regardait surpris. C'est vrai qu'en général, je ne donnai pas de réponse pendant l'entretien d'embauche.

« Vraiment ? » Si mignon. Il était sexy, mignon et à croquer. Bref, il était à tomber. Les flammes ne m'aidant plus, mon excitation grimpa en flèche face à une telle vision. Je la cachai avec peine avant de répondre.

« Mon Intuition ne me trompe jamais. Et celle-ci me dit que ce serai une erreur de vous laisser partir. » Bon d'accord, mon Intuition me disait que si je voulais l'oublier je faisais un très mauvais choix mais tant pis. « Etant donné que vous ne savez quel poste avoir, je vous propose de tous les essayer. » Il me demanda avec un grand sourire quel serai son premier poste. Sa joie était magnifique. Il était un ange tombé du ciel. Takeshi, qui ne parle jamais durant les entretiens d'habitude, prit la parole et me rappela pourquoi Giulio se trouvait face à moi.

« Et pourquoi pas ton secrétaire ? Avec les deux jours de repos que tu t'es pris, tu as énormément de retard dans ta paperasse. Je sais que d'habitude tu le rattrapes au cours de nuit blanche, mais c'est une occasion. » Mon cœur s'affola. S'il devenait mon secrétaire je le verrai tous les jours mais je ne pourrai l'avoir. Yamamoto avait donné les arguments. Je ne pouvais que concéder. Je lui dis qu'il pouvait commencer dès le lendemain et une chambre sera préparée pour lui. Une domestique le raccompagna. Je ne pouvais plus faire un geste, une trop grande douleur se diffusait en moi mais également une énorme tristesse. Je n'avais pu me résoudre à ne plus le voir. Je venais de m'imposer une douleur plus grande et mon Intuition paniquait face à ce choix. Yamamoto, toujours à mes côtés, vint s'appuyer sur mon bureau avant de prendre la parole.

« Lorenzo, Sofia, Giulio, qui sont-ils ? Qui est-il pour te mettre dans un tel état ? » J'ignorai volontairement une partie de la question.

« Lorenzo est le petit-ami de Kyo-chan. Giulio est son ami. » Son regard se fit plus dur.

« Tsuna, qui est Sofia ? »

« Personne. » M'empressais-je de répondre. Un peu trop vite peut-être.

« Qui sont-ils vraiment ? » Maintenant, son ton aussi était dur. Je lui fis signe de me suivre. J'attrapai les clés de ma Lamborghini, j'aimais cette voiture presqu'autant que ma collection de moto. C'était un petit bijou. On monta dedans, attacha nos ceintures, ouvrit la capote de la voiture. Je réfléchis un court instant où aller puis décidai de me laisser guider. Je démarrai à toute vitesse atteignant les 100 km/h en trois secondes. La sensation de vitesse me réchauffa le cœur. J'accélérai jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir aller plus vite. Je voyais Yamamoto s'accrocher à la porte. Je rigolai de bon cœur. Je ne pouvais m'arrêter de rire. J'étais euphorique. C'était si bon. Cette sensation que rien ne nous atteignait, que l'on ne pouvait aller plus vite, les gens n'ayant pas le temps de vous voir. Le vent tapant contre le visage alors que l'on était en ligne droite. Le cœur battant, excité, alors que l'on prenait un visage serré à plus de 200km/h. Ce laissé guider. Ne se soucier de rien. Seulement suivre la route et son cœur pour voir la destination où il nous emmène. Être à pleine vitesse et confier sa vie à la voiture. Se laisser aller sans plus se soucier de toutes les vies que l'on a dans nos mains et que notre seule mort pourrait détruire. Rire à gorge déployé sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter alors que toutes nos émotions devenaient incontrôlables. Laisser les larmes couler. Crier toute notre rage de voir un monde si injuste. Hurler notre peine et notre joie. Ressembler à un fou sorti d'asile. S'en moquer. Accélérer. Souffler. Se garer dans la prairie atteinte. Regarder le GPS pour découvrir que l'on a traversé une bonne partie du pays, que l'on roule depuis plusieurs heures. Être éreinté et détendu. Puis se rappeler que l'on n'est pas seul. Cette partie n'était pas là en temps normal lorsque je faisais cela. Doucement je tournai la tête vers Takeshi qui descendit de la voiture en m'ignorant, titubant. Et vomi. Oups. Je descendais à mon tour. Je me rapprochai de lui.

« Désolé, je me suis un peu laisser aller. J'avais oublié ta présence. Ça va ? » Il me jeta un regard noir et vomi une nouvelle fois. Je pris cela pour un non. J'attendis quelques minutes qu'il reprenne ses esprits.

« Tu es un grand malade, Tsuna. Où est passé le gamin chétif ? » Je souriais.

« Et toi ? Où est passé celui qui prenait la mafia pour un jeu ? » Il rigola. Je lui fis signe de me suivre. Je m'égarais souvent ainsi et ce n'était pas la première fois que j'arrivais à cet endroit. Ainsi je connaissais bien l'endroit. On arriva au bord d'un fleuve aux abords d'une forêt. C'était un endroit magnifique dans lequel j'adorai me prélasser. Je m'allongeai au pied d'un sol pleureur, je me mettais là à chaque fois. J'étais au frais au milieu de cette chaleur ambiante. Yamamoto s'installa face à moi.

« Où sommes-nous ? »

« Quelque part en Italie. C'est un joli endroit n'est-ce pas ? » Il hocha de la tête pendant qu'il regardait le lieu.

« Tu fais souvent ton malade mental ? » Je lui jetai un regard interrogatif. Il soupira. « Je te parle de prendre ta voiture pour rouler aussi vite, de gueuler, rire, pleurer, alors que tu roules à toute allure sans te soucier de ta vie et des dangers. Et de ce lieu aussi … » Je rigolai.

« C'est un peu mon … Défouloir ? J'évacue tout. Et ce lieu je les découvert par hasard durant mes nombreuses balades. De temps en temps mon cœur et la voiture me ramène de nouveau ici. » Il sembla réfléchir longuement.

« Tu m'expliques qui sont Sofia, Giulio et Lorenzo ? » Un long blanc s'installa. Si j'avais décidé de partir en voiture, c'était pour évacuer et ainsi réussir à lui en parler. J'ai assez confiance en lui pour savoir que personne d'autre ne connaîtra notre discussion. Si ce n'est Mukuro. Mais lui c'est différent, il peut le contrôler.

« Comme je te l'ai dit, Lorenzo est le petit-ami de Kyo-chan. » Il hocha la tête. « Et Giulio est son meilleur ami. » Il hocha de nouveau la tête. Je pris une grande inspiration. « Et Sofia c'est moi. » Je le vis écarquiller les yeux. Je détournai le regard, admirant le fleuve. « Comment dire ? Parfois on délirait avec Kyo-chan et je me retrouvai habiller en fille. Giulio est donc tombé sur une photo de 'Sofia' et a voulu me rencontrer. Kyoko a réussi à me convaincre d'y aller et on s'est retrouvé tous les quatre à passer une soirée ensemble. Sauf qu'il est tombé amoureux de moi, et que moi aussi. » Son regard s'étrécit. C'est vrai que seul Kyoko savait, je n'osais faire véritablement mon coming out devant tout le monde. « Mais il aime les femmes, et je n'en suis pas une. Il aime Sofia, mais c'est une entité inexistante. » Je pris une grande inspiration avant de continuer. « J'avais prié pour qu'il soit ignoble, qu'il fasse parti des ennemis. Mais il est devenu notre allié, et il est presque parfait. Je crois que le seul espoir que Dieu existe a été détruit en deux secondes. » J'eus un petit rire ironique. Je n'avais jamais cru en Dieu, je n'étais pas près d'y croire. « Et tu as fait de lui mon secrétaire. » Une étincelle sadique apparut dans ses yeux.

« Donc tu l'aimes ? » J'hochai de la tête. « Et lui aussi. »

« Il aime Sofia … Pas moi … » Il soupira

« Mais tu es Sofia. » Il n'avait pas tort mais je restai un homme en vérité. « Et il aime Sofia. Alors pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas t'aimer ? »

« Je suis un homme. »

« Le sexe importe peu. » J'écarquillai les yeux et le regardait. « Tu n'avais jamais compris que les filles ne m'intéresser pas ? Mama, Tsuna, avec toute les filles qui me tourne autour et que je repousse tu aurais pu le remarquer. » En effet, je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il était toujours célibataire malgré toutes les fans présentent à chacun de nos passages en ville. Il rigola de nouveau. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rigoler aussi. Je n'avais pu me résoudre à l'avouer à mes gardiens et l'un d'eux n'oser dire à voix haute ce que l'on pouvait deviner. On était stupide. « Tu sais, si tu as réussi à lui plaire autant que ce qu'il disait, tu peux réussir à le faire oublier que vous êtes du même sexe. » Entendre cela me fit comme un baume au cœur. J'avais le soutien de Yamamoto dans cette histoire.

Mon portable sonna, il s'agissait de Gokudera qui s'inquiétait. J'indiquai à Yamamoto qu'il était temps de rentrer. Il me demanda de rouler plus doucement. Je ne dépassai pas les 200km/h, on avait pris cinq heures à rentrer. Je n'avais pas conscience avant ce jour-là que ce lieu était si loin.

La nuit était tombée lorsque je me garai dans mon garage. Gokudera m'attendait et je me fis engueuler du temps que j'avais pris à rentrer.

« Juudaime ! Vous ne devriez pas partir ainsi ! Je vous les déjà dis ! Vos escapades sont risquées ! Une fagmilia ennemi peux vous attaquez ! Il ne faut pas partir seul ainsi. » Ce fut à ce moment que Yamamoto sortit du garage.

« Il n'était pas seul, j'étais avec lui. Hayato, n'oublie pas que Tsuna est fort, ne doute pas de sa force. »

« Ne m'appelle pas part mon prénom ! »

« Voyons Hayato, tu es italien, pour toi il est normal d'être appelé par ton prénom. Tu as trop laissé les valeurs japonaises prendre le dessus sur tes propres valeurs. » Yamamoto posa sa main sur l'épaule de son camarade.

« Ne me touche pas, pédale. » Le dégoût de Gokudera ne m'échappa aucunement. Ni le regard brisé de Yamamoto avant qu'il ne devienne dur.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Je sais que je te dégoûte, ça je ne risque pas de l'oublier. »

« Tch » Gokudera se rappela de ma présence et écarquilla les yeux. Il ne c'était jamais comporter ainsi devant moi. J'étais en état de choc. Comment me jugerait-il s'il apprenait que j'étais du même bord que Takeshi ? Ce dernier le remarqua et m'emmena avec lui. Je ne disais un mot. Il était mon meilleur ami, mon bras droit. Et je ne pouvais lui dire la vérité. J'étais obligé de lui cacher au risque de le dégoûter. Yamamoto m'allongea dans mon lit et s'installa sur le fauteuil toujours à côté de mon lit. Il me proposa ses flammes et je les refusai.

« Depuis quand est-il comme ça avec toi ? » Takeshi soupira et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le fauteuil.

« Au jour de l'an, j'ai eu la main légère sur la bouteille … J'ai tenté de l'embrasser … » Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Je n'imaginai pas le choc que cela avait dû faire à Gokudera.

« Tu l'aimes ? »

« J'aime un hétéro. Et même en fille je ne peux lui plaire. Toi, il t'aime, ou du moins il aime Sofia. Moi, je l'insupporte … » Il commença à pleurer. Je lui fis signe de me rejoindre et le berça. Je restai de nombreuses heures ainsi. Je n'osai bouger pour éteindre la lumière. Il était 3 heures du matin.

Gokudera, voyant la lumière, frappa à la porte. Je ne répondis pas. Il ouvrit afin d'éteindre la lumière, pensant que je m'étais endormi. Il sursauta en me voyant assis sur le lit avec Takeshi dans les bras. Voyant que mon gardien de la pluie dormait, il chuchota.

« Juudaime, je suis désolé d'avoir parlé ainsi devant vous. » Ce n'est pas une excuse qui sera suffisant. Il l'avait traité comme un moins que rien.

« Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois t'excuser. Maintenant, éteins la lumière et va-t'en, je te pris. » Il se figea. Alors que j'allais le brimer, Yamamoto s'agitait dans son sommeil.

Je tentai de le calmer mais cela ne fonctionnait pas. Il recommença à pleurer. Répétant inlassablement « Ne pars pas » « Je t'en prie » et « Reste ». Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Gokudera se rapprocha doucement. Je le vis s'asseoir à mes côtés. Il soupira avant de poser sa main sur le visage de Takeshi et de lui caresser doucement les cheveux. Ce dernier laissa s'échapper le prénom de mon gardien de la tempête avant de se calmer. Ses larmes cessèrent de couler, il cessa de s'agiter, il ne disait plus du désespoir mais de l'espoir de voir son aimé à ses côtés. Il se rendormit d'un sommeil profond.

Hayato resta un moment comme ça.

« Pourquoi ? » Mes mots étaient sortis tout seul. Il me regarda, surpris par ma question soudaine. J'avais les larmes aux yeux. « Pourquoi tellement le rejeté pour te montrer si tendre ? Pourquoi ? » J'avais la voix tremblotante « Pourquoi être si ignoble et le faire tant souffrir ? Pourquoi le rassurer ? Tu ne fais que le détruire. C'est de ta faute s'il est dans cet état. » Je ne pouvais plus contrôler mes larmes. Gokudera ne faisait plus un mouvement. Il était comme paralyser. Sa main toujours sur les cheveux de Yamamoto alors que ce dernier commençais à papillonner des yeux.

« Tsuna-san ? » Yamamoto bailla, ne se rendant pas compte de la présence de Gokudera. « Que se passe-t-il ? Tu penses toujours à Giulio ? » Je me sentis rougir alors que Hayato se redressa d'un coup, surpris. « Ha. Hayato. Oups ... » Je jetai un regard noir à Takeshi. Même pas 24heures pour garder un secret. Mais quel incapable !

« Juudaime ? Vous … Vous êtes attirés par … Je veux dire … Vous êtes … Enfin … Vous avez des tendances … Étranges ? » On le regarda dépité avec Yamamoto. Je soupirai avant de lui dire de but en blanc

« J'aime les hommes. » Sa tête était à mourir de rire. Ses yeux sortaient de ses orbites. Yamamoto rigola et se fit fusiller du regard par Gokudera qui avait repris ses esprits. « Maintenant, sors. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu nous humilies de nouveau avec tes paroles. »

« Juudaime ! Je n'oserai jamais vous faire cela ! »

« Il suffit. » J'avais les dents serrées. Il n'osait car j'étais son boss. Et non son ami. J'en prenais bien conscience alors qu'il avait dénigrés Yamamoto, en connaissant ses sentiments. Et qu'il me regardait de cette manière. Un mélange de vénération et de respect avec une pointe de surprise et de dégoût. S'en était trop pour moi. « Tu as déjà osé il y a seulement quelques heure. Maintenant, sors. Je ne me répéterai pas. »

« Juudaime ... » Son regard penaud me fit presque pitié. Mais il ne pouvait, depuis toutes ses années, s'empêcher de m'appeler par mon titre.

« Tsuna ... » Yamamoto s'inquiétait. Mais pas qu'en tant que gardien, mais aussi et surtout en tant qu'ami.

« DEHORS ! » Ce ne devait pas être mon meilleur ami s'il n'était pas capable de me voir autrement qu'en tant que boss.

Je me laissai tomber sur mon lit. Yamamoto fit apparaître ses animaux, s'allongea et leur ordonna de veiller sur notre sommeil. Je m'endormis dans ses bras alors qu'il me berçait et que Jiro m'envoyait ses flammes.

Yamamoto me réveilla aux aurores. Il était prévu que l'on déjeune tous ensemble. Je partis sous la douche, enfilai mon costume et parti rejoindre mes 'subalternes' à table. Yamamoto arriva en même temps que moi.

« Tu es près Tsuna ? A voir Giulio et Hayato ? » Je pris une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte. On était les derniers.

* * *

Un petit commentaire ?


	3. Bienvenue

Note: Je suis désolééééééé ... J'étais trop plongé dans mes révisions, je n'avais pas vu que je devais poster un nouveau chapitre, veuillez me pardonner s'il vous plaiiiiiiiiiit

Devil: Contente toi de mettre le chapitre si tu veux te faire pardonner!

Auteur: Oui *snif*

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 3 - Bienvenue_**

« Je vois que vous avez fait connaissance avec le nouveau … Mukuro, enlève ton illusion. Hibari range tes menottes et arrête de le menacer … » Giulio me regardait avec les yeux qui pétillait du fait que je le sauve. Il était sexy ainsi. Menotter sur une chaise, une lueur de crainte dans les yeux, légèrement décoiffé, un bout de son torse dévoilé par la chemise déchiré. J'étais arrivé à temps. Mukuro me regarda avant de s'approcher sensuellement.

« Je ne le torture plus si tu me laisses posséder ton corps ~ Kufufu » Depuis quelques temps, son envie de posséder mon corps avait un tout autre sens. Mais désolé mon mignon, seul celui que tu tortures m'intéresse.

« Mukuro Rokudo, voulez-vous retourner au Vindicare pour m'avoir désobéi ? » Il soupira avant d'arrêter les illusions qu'il faisait subir à Giulio. Je me tournai vers Hibari. Il ne comptait pas m'obéir. Yamamoto se déplaça rapidement et mis son épée sous la gorge de mon gardien du nuage.

« Écoutes Tsuna, et je te promets un combat » Une étincelle sadique apparut dans leurs yeux avant que Hibari défasse les menottes et ne se tourna vers moi.

« Il a deux minutes pour avoir une tenue décente ou je le mord à mort »

« Tu ne feras rien du tout. Tu es fautif de son état. » Un grand froid s'installa dans la pièce alors que l'on se faisait un duel de regard. Il se jeta sur moi, tonfas en main, je l'arrêtai à une main. Il soupira et partit s'installer à table. Yamamoto venait de rappeler leur futur combat.

Tous mes gardiens étaient à table, je fis signe à Giulio de s'installer à ma gauche, juste à la droite de Yamamoto. Il réarrangea sa tenue comme il pouvait avant de s'asseoir à mes côtés et de me dire un timide merci. Le repas fut comme habituellement, ce qui me changea de la veille. Lambo faisait le clown, Ryohei tenter de convaincre tout le monde de rejoindre le club de boxe Vongola à l'extrême. Chrome, Ken et Chikusa encourager Mukuro pour les garçons, et Hibari pour la jeune fille. Mukuro et Hibari se battait pour la jeune fille. - J'avoue qu'il s'agit d'une couple surprenant. Chrome semblait bien aimé les psychopathes après son lien fraternel avec Mukuro, elle se met avec l'ennemi, Hibari. - Et Yamamoto rigolait en regardant tout cela.

C'était un bordel ambiant. Comme habituellement. Le seul changement était le calme de Gokudera. Je sentais bien qu'il s'en voulait, mais j'étais énervé. Je me tournai vers Giulio pour voir sa réaction face à tout cela. Il était gêné. C'était mignon. Cela changeait de notre rendez-vous. On avait inversé nos rôles. Cela me fit sourire.

« Notre famille ne t'effraie pas trop, Giulio-san ? » Il me regarda avec un petit rougissement avant de bégayer.

« P-p-pas du t-t-tout Sa-sa-sawa-sawada-sama. » Je rigolai.

« Kyoko m'a parlé de toi. Elle ne m'a pas décrit une personne gênée mais une personne sûre d'elle. » Il rougit. Mukuro prit la parole.

« Kufufu ~ Je plaide coupable » Je jetai une œillade interrogatif à Mukuro. Il reprit la parole. « On va dire que les quelques illusions que je lui ai fait on fait ressortir des … Traumatismes ? Donc il est retourné en adolescence. Kufufu ~ » Je palis. Même pas une journée qu'il était là et les catastrophe commençait déjà.

« Bien, je m'en occupe. Si j'ai besoin Mukuro j'espère que tu seras disponible. »

« Kufufu ~ Pour posséder ton corps je serai toujours disponible ~ » J'ignorai son commentaire sachant qu'il avait compris et embarquai Giulio avec moi. Yamamoto me fit un discret clin d'œil. Je rougis discrètement et m'empressai de penser à autre chose. Je pensai à Lussuria et Ryohei. L'image apparut à peine qu'elle me dégoutta. Je plaignais mon gardien qui continuer encore malgré les années à se faire harceler par son homologue de la Varia.

Arrivé à mon bureau, je lui indiquai de s'asseoir sur le sofa.

« Tu as quel âge Giulio-san ? » Il rougit, regardant le sol.

« Quinze ans » Il me semblait qu'il lui avait fallu tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas bégayer. Cela changeait de l'homme de 24 ans sûrs de lui. « Et- Et vous ? » Je le regardai étonné, avec sa personnalité adulte il ne m'avait jamais demandé.

« 25 ans. Pourquoi es-tu si gêné ? » Il me jeta un coup d'œil avant de devenir rouge cramoisie. Cela me fit sourire d'autant plus. Je me rapprochai de lui et m'accroupis devant lui. Je posai une main sur son genou captant son attention. Je pris une voix douce et un sourire rassurant. « Tu n'as rien à craindre, tu peux tout me dire tu sais. » Il rougit d'autant plus avant de détourner le regard et de chuchoter.

« Vous êtes mon style … » Je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu jusqu'à le voir rougir jusqu'aux oreilles se rendant compte qu'il avait vraiment dit cela à voix haute.

« Tu es gay ? » Il rougit d'autant plus si possible en hochant de la tête. Si dans sa jeunesse il avait été attiré par les hommes alors j'avais toujours une chance à son âge actuel, surtout en sachant que j'étais son style, autant en femme qu'en homme. « Quel a été ton traumatisme ? » Il pâlit et ne pipa mot. « Pour quelle raison tu as eu besoin de retourner à cette période de ta vie ? » Il se mit à trembler. Il perdait ses moyens et j'avais du mal à garder mon sang-froid. Des larmes commencèrent à perler sur son visage, ses tremblements ne voulaient cesser et au contraire augmentaient, il se mit en boule sur le canapé, il gémissait de douleur. J'avais beaucoup de mal à ne pas céder à la panique. La chose était partie trop loin, sans que je m'y attende. Je le pris dans mes bras tentant de le calmer. Cela n'eus pas l'effet escompté et accentua sa folie. Il appelait ses parents en boucle, sans jamais s'arrêter. Je tentai de le rassurer en lui rappelant que j'étais là, par des paroles douces, mais il se laissait emporter dans la folie, et moi la panique prenait le dessus. Je n'étais plus capable de garder mon calme, j'étais trop inquiet. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Tout ce qui m'étais passé par la tête pour le calmer n'avait pas fonctionné voir parfois au contraire avait empiré les choses. Il ressemblait à un échappé d'asile dans son coin en boule à murmurer des paroles incompréhensible, le visage baigné de larmes, avec des tremblements incessant. Mon Intuition me donna une dernière idée avant mon propre désespoir. L'embrasser. J'étais trop paniqué pour réfléchir si cette idée était réellement intelligente. Il n'empêche que mes lèvres se retrouvèrent sur les siennes. Je me retenais à grande peine d'approfondir ce baiser. Les tremblements ralentirent, les larmes cessèrent de couler, la folie le quittait. Un gémissement de bien être lui échappa et il se mit à répondre au baiser. L'envie d'approfondir la chose augmenta. Je me reculai avec toute la difficulté du monde. Il avait repris le contrôle de ses pensées, je ne pouvais me permettre d'aller plus loin au vue de son état. Mon Hyper Intuition m'avait arrêté à temps. « Sa a fonctionné. » J'étais soulagé mais un peu trop excité. J'allai m'installer derrière mon bureau faisant comme si notre baiser ne m'avait point atteint.

« Je suis désolé. » Sa main ne quittait plus sa bouche. Il avait le regard dans le vide et continuait de passer ses doigts à la surface de ses lèvres. « Vous … Vous êtes gay ? » Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir

« En effet, si tu pouvais garder cela pour toi, s'il te plait, cela m'arrangerai. Peu de personnes sont au courant. » Il hocha de la tête, sa main ne voulant quitter sa bouche, le rouge au joue.

« Vous embrassez bien. » Je rougis de la tête au pied. Je ne sais combien de temps le silence demeura dans la pièce mais j'avais énormément de mal à garder le contrôle de moi-même. Au bout d'un temps inconnu je repris la parole, le rouge ne voulant quitter mes joues.

« Parlons d'autres chose s'il te plaît. Et tutoie-moi et appel moi par mon prénom s'il te plaît. » Il hocha de la tête un sourire en coin. « Peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu es de retour en enfance ? » Il perdit tout sourire et son visage blanchit.

« Je sais bien que dans notre état il vaudrait mieux éviter. Mais puis-je espérer réconfort dans vos, je veux dire tes, bras ? J'ai peur de revivre un instant de pure folie. » Je déglutis avant de lui faire signe de me suivre sur le canapé. Il s'allongea et posa sa tête sur mes jambes. Je déglutis une nouvelle fois. Par réflexe je posai une main sur son torse. Je remarquai mon geste alors qu'il saisissait ma main pour avoir du soutien à travers celle-ci.

« Prend ton temps pour parler. Je suis là pour t'aider. »

« Grazie. Mes parents n'étaient pas des modèles. Ma mère est … était … une … » Il me serra la main plus fortement. Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux avant qu'il ne reprenne. « Une péripatéticienne ? Toutes ma scolarité ont c'est moqué de moi. Me traitant de fils de pute. Mais j'ai ignoré leur dire. Après tout, il disait vrai. Mon père m'a pris sous son aile pour m'éloigner des personnes connaissant ma famille. Ma mère ne lui en a pas voulu. C'est elle qui lui a demandé. Elle ne voulait pas que je souffre de son métier. Mais elle acceptait que je souffre de celui de mon père. Ou plutôt elle préférait. » Je le fixai attendant qu'il continue. Il se blottit un peu plus contre moi. Mon cœur loupa un battement. Il était dur de ne pas l'enlacer, de ne pas pouvoir apporter son soutien plus que ça. « Mon père était un mafieux. J'avais horreur de son métier. Je ne supporte pas les mafieux. » Ma main dans ses cheveux s'arrêta net. Ma vue se troubla. Pourquoi nous avoir rejoints si on l'insupportait? Je sentis mon cœur se briser. C'était pire encore que lorsque j'avais pris conscience que je n'avais aucune chance avec lui. Il venait de détruire mon nouvel espoir. « Hey ! Tsuna-kun ! Calme-toi s'il te plait. C'était ma vision d'avant. C'est les mafieux comme lui que je ne supporte pas. Toi tu n'es pas comme eux, ok ? Alors calme-toi je t'en supplie. Calme-toi ! Tsuna !» Je ne l'entendais pas. Je l'aimai et moi je l'insupportai. Me détesterai-t-il encore plus s'il découvrait que j'étais Sofia ? Je paniquai, les larmes se mirent à couler.

Je sentis les flammes de Yamamoto m'apaisait. Elles ne firent suffisamment effet. Je repris juste conscience de ce qui m'entourait. J'entendis la voix de Mukuro

« Il lui faudrait un baiser de son chevalier aimé pour se réveiller pleinement. Je me porte volontaire. Kufufu ~ »

« Giulio, prouve-nous si tu es près à tout pour notre famille, pour notre boss. » Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent en entendant Yamamoto alors que mes larmes et mes pleurent ne voulaient cesser. Mon corps tremblait également. J'étais presque dans le même état que lui il y a peu de temps. J'aurai encore le contrôle de mon corps je rigolerai surement de la situation. Soudain je sentis une paire de lèvres sur les miennes. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Mon corps stoppa tout mouvement. Giulio m'embrassait. Je fermai les yeux, approfondit le baiser et l'enlaça. Je perdais de nouveau le contrôle de mon corps. Mon jeune blondinet laissa un léger gémissement lui échappai qui me fit effet alors que j'entendis la voix de Mukuro.

« Oya, oya ~ Je ne te pensais pas comme ça ~ J'ai encore plus envie de posséder ton corps. Kufufu » Cela me fit l'effet d'un glaçon. Je repris pleinement conscience et m'éloignai le plus loin possible. Voyant le sourire en coin de Yamamoto, le regard envieux et lubrique de Mukuro, et l'air perdu et excité de Giulio, je m'enfuis de la pièce. Le souffle erratique du nouveau secrétaire avait suffi à m'achever. Je partis vite dans mes quartiers espérant ne croisait personne.

* * *

Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous? Suis-je pardonné de mon retard?


	4. Traumatisme

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire :)

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 4**_

Je refusai de quitter mes quartiers. J'avais trop honte de mon comportement. Alors que Giulio était sous l'effet d'un traumatisme et que d'autres de mes gardiens étaient dans la pièce, je n'avais su garder mes sentiments et contrôler mon corps. Je me faisais honte comme jamais auparavant. J'avais eu un véritable coup de foudre pour cette homme et lui ne savait même pas qui j'étais. Quel genre de vision je lui donné ? Un chef qui embauche des gens sous un coup de tête parce que son 'Intuition' lui disait. Un boss pas capable de contrôler ses gardiens. Et surtout un leader qui n'y ressemble absolument pas, incapable de contrôler son propre corps.

Quelques gardiens tentèrent de me faire sortir mais aucun ne réussit. J'entendis une personne s'appuyait contre la porte.

« Je suis désolé. J'ai bêtement écouté tes gardiens pensant ainsi t'aider. A la place tu t'isoles. C'est bête. Tu finis dans cet état parce que je suis un stupide ado qui ne sait pas choisir les bons mots. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me trouve ici. Mais je pense que tu voulais m'aider. Et moi je … J'ai fait l'idiot. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je parte. » Mon cœur battait à toute vitesse.

« Non ! » Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte mais je venais d'ouvrir la porte. « Ne pars pas … Je suis désolé … Ne pars pas … » J'étais en larme. « Je suis désolé … J'avais promis de t'aider … Reste … »

« Je … Je peux rentrer ? » Ses bégaiements étaient de retour. Cela me fit rigoler. Je devais ressembler à un fou, à rire ainsi avec le visage en larme. Je lui fis signe de rentrer, ferma la porte et m'installa à l'opposer de son fauteuil. « J'en étais où t … To … Tout à l'heure ? » Il avait la main crispé sur l'accoudoir du sofa, il savait où c'était arrêté notre conversation.

« Je crois que l'on parlait de ton amour pour le métier de ton père. » J'avais eu beaucoup de mal à dire cette phrase en rigolant, mais cela réussi à le détendre un peu.

« Ma mère m'apportait une réputation dans laquelle je me faisait … Persécuter ? Alors qu'auprès de mon père j'étais idolâtré et tout le monde était effrayé par moi. Ou plutôt par mon père. Il faisait partie de la fagmilia Navara. » Je me crispai à l'entente du nom. Je comprends qu'étant fils d'un membre de cette fagmilia il ne supporte la mafia. « Il était son bras droit. » Je palis. « Ma mère a été tué par un membre des Navara. Elle est morte à mes 14ans. L'an dernier. Je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'un traître. Mais cela avait été organisé par le boss avec accord de mon père. Il considérait qu'elle ternissait la réputation de la fagmilia. J'ai appris cela le mois dernier. » Un silence s'abattit. « Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'avoir des explications avec mon père. Il est mort avant. Il a été assassiné. » Mes tremblements reprirent. J'attrapai mon téléphone ne réussissant à dire un mot. Il regardait toujours dans le vide. J'appelai un contact au hasard dans mes favoris. Je savais que j'allais tomber sur un de mes gardiens. Je n'aurai pas besoin de parler. « Je devais lui parler la semaine dernière. Il avait enfin accepté. Je suis arrivé au manoir. Il y a eu une attaque surprise. C'était une fagmilia ennemi. Il devait avoir mon âge. Un des leurs avait été kidnappé par le boss de mon père. » Il était terrorisé et moi je tremblais. Je n'espérai qu'une chose. Qu'il me contredise. Qu'il me dise que ce n'était pas l'histoire à laquelle je pensais. « Mon père a ouvert la porte, m'a ignoré, a sorti un pistolet et me la finalement pointer dessus. A partir de là mes souvenirs sont flou. Je me souviens juste qu'une personne de l'autre fagmilia m'a défendu et a tué mon père. » Malheureusement, je n'avais pas eu sa chance. Pour moi tous les détails étaient gravés dans mon esprit. Les souvenirs de mon premier et unique meurtre. Je ne tiens plus et m'évanouit au moment où Gokudera entrait dans la chambre, paniqué.

« Juudaime ! » Même en m'évanouissant je me rendis compte qu'il n'était toujours pas capable de m'appeler par mon prénom.

Je me réveillai je ne sais combien de temps plus tard. J'étais bordé dans mon lit. Gokudera à mes côtés. Je souris en le voyant. Il vint s'asseoir au bord de mon lit.

« Juudaime ... » Je grimaçai. J'ai un prénom et un nom pas un titre. « Mukuro a découvert, suite à ce qu'il s'est passé, comment faire revenir Corléone a lui-même … Mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux que vous le laisser croire qu'il a 15 ans … » Je le regardai étonné.

« Quelle … Quelle est la méthode ? » Il y eu un instant de silence. Il n'osait répondre. «Hayato» Il grimaça mais ne dit rien. « Gokudera-kun. »

« … Yamamoto m'a confirmé vos sentiments pour le nouveau » Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, j'avais oublié que Takeshi avait bourder. « Et je comprends mieux son choix. » Je ne compris pas ce qu'il voulait dire. « … Son choix de ne rien vous dire. » Il garda le silence, se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Hayato ! Explique ! Donne-moi la solution ! » Il n'avait pas le droit de me dire qu'il excitait une solution pour me refuser de l'utiliser !

« Juudaime, je ne peux pas. » Si ! Il pouvait et cela m'insupportai. Il refusait à ce point de me considérer comme son ami ? C'était mon meilleur ami et je n'étais que son boss. Idolâtré mais son boss. Alors je n'avais que cela comme solution. Détruire mon dernier espoir d'espérer le considérer comme un ami.

« C'est un ordre. » Une larme coulait le long de mon visage alors que je le voyais se tendre. Il ne bougeait plus.

« Vous devez lui dire qui est le meurtrier. Lui avouer que vous êtes celui qui a détruit sa famille. » Il quitta la pièce alors que des larmes silencieuses ruisselèrent sur mon visage. Je venais de perdre mon amitié avec la personne la plus importante pour découvrir que je vais devoir détruire mon lien avec l'homme que j'aime. Ce monde était trop cruel.

J'avais besoin de me défouler. Je pris ma veste, la clé de ma Lamborghini, et je partis. Je roulai longtemps. A tel point que j'avais quitté le pays. Deux jours passèrent. Je ne donnai aucune nouvelle à personne. J'avais pris une décision. Confier ma vie a Giulio. Et s'il me la laisser, j'abandonnerai toute émotion dans mon cœur, je ne laisserai plus les émotions prendre le contrôle de ma vie. J'étais en Espagne. Je pris un avion et retourna chez moi, ma voiture rentrant sans moi.

Arrivé chez moi, je partis dans ma chambre. M'habilla de ma tenue habituelle de boss. Je saisis un révolver qui était caché au milieu de mes vêtements. Je l'observai un moment avant de le mettre sous ma veste. Et je me dirigeai vers le salon. Tous mes gardiens étaient présents. Ils étaient autour d'une carte qui reflétait le chemin que j'avais fait durant ses deux jours. Au moment où j'ouvris la porte, Ryohei s'exclama

« A l'aéroport ! Il rentre à l' extrême ! » Je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un léger rire.

« En effet, je rentre. Giulio, peux-tu me suivre s'il te plaît ? » Tout mes gardiens me regardèrent hébétés, voulant des réponses. Giulio me suivit. « Les explications plus tard. » J'entendis les commentaires d'indignation alors que l'on arriver dans le jardin. Faut avouer qu'ils avaient la voix qui portait quand ils se disputaient.

« Vous … Tu voulais me parler ? » Je voyais bien l'inquiétude dans son regard. Je lui fis signe de s'asseoir.

« Tu m'as raconté ton histoire. Maintenant à moi de te raconter la mienne. » Je m'étais agenouiller face à lui.

« Ne te sens pas obliger. » Je lui fis signe que je le devais. Il garda le silence.

« Mes gardiens ont dû t'expliquer que tu pensais avoir 15 ans mais que tu en avais 24 ? » Il hocha de la tête. « Je vais te raconter l'histoire de quand j'avais 16 ans. Chrome avait été kidnappé par une fagmilia ennemi. Jusqu'à lors j'avais réussi à éviter tout combat avec eux, mais là c'était trop. On devait les arrêter. Je voulais, comme avec mes autres ennemis, les battre, leur faire assez peur pour qu'ils n'osent plus. Et rien d'autres. » Je n'arrivai pas à lui dire. Je n'utiliser que des moyens détournés. Mais je me devais d'avouer. « On a attaqué leur base à la recherche de Chrome. Mukuro était hors de lui. Hibari nous avait étonnement accompagné, du moins à l'époque c'était étonnant. On s'est retrouvé séparer pour chercher plus facilement. Je suis entré dans une pièce et j'y ai vu celui qui s'en était pris à de nombreuses reprises à ma fagmilia qui pointait son arme sur un jeune homme de mon âge. Je perdis mes moyens. Je saisis le pistolet, que mon tuteur m'obligeait à toujours avoir sur moi. Et tira. Je voulais juste le blesser. Mais je vis son corps s'affaissait face à moi. » Je me mis à trembler. Je ne pouvais pas me comporter ainsi. Je devais assumer mon erreur, mon meurtre. « Je n'osai plus bouger. Le jeune homme me regarda, mes gardiens arrivèrent à toute vitesse entendant le coup de feu que mon oreillette leur avait transmis. Gokudera me pris dans ses bras. Les larmes coulèrent. Je devins fou à cet instant. Je n'avais pu supporter de voir ce jeune homme près à se faire tuer. Alors j'avais moi-même tué. » Le silence perdura. Je sortis le révolver alors qu'il se tendait, et le posais sur ses genoux. « Je n'ai jamais pu me résoudre à me débarrasser de cette arme. Je voulais oublier cet événement traumatisant mais je ne voulais pas oublier l'atrocité que j'avais commise. Je ne pouvais me permettre. » Je pris sa main et la posa sur l'arme. « Je suis un monstre. J'ai tué ton père. Et je n'ai jamais pu oublier cet instant. » Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Alors je te passe l'arme qui as servi à le tuer. Et je te laisse décider si tu veux te venger et mettre fin à ma vie. Ou si tu me laisses en vie. » Il y eu un blanc. Il referma sa prise sur l'arme. Des larmes coulèrent sur son visage.

« 9 ans que je cherche le coupable. » Son visage était en larme. Mais il était de nouveau lui-même. « 9 ans que je cherche à connaître le nom de la personne qui a mis fin à la vie de mon père. 9 longues années. » Mon corps ne voulait cesser de trembler. Je n'avais pas voulu détruire la vie de cet adolescent. J'avais juste voulus lui sauver la vie. Les larmes ne cessèrent de couler sur nos visages. L'arme était tournée dans ma direction. « Tu sais. Au début » Il parla lentement, semblant peser ses mots. « Je n'avais qu'une envie. Celle de vouloir le tuer, me tuer, te tuer. Je n'avais envie que de meurtre. Je me dégouttai moi-même pour cette envie. A l'époque du meurtre de mon père, j'étais prisonnier entre reconnaissance et envie de vengeance. Reconnaissance envers cette personne qui m'avait sauvé. Vengeance pour cette personne qui avait détruit la dernière existence qui me permettait d'avoir une famille. Mais tu sais. Aujourd'hui j'ai compris. » Il déposa le pistolet et me saisit la main, la caressant doucement, alors que mes gardiens arrivaient « J'ai compris que cette personne m'avait juste protégé. Quelle en avait souffert également. Mais surtout que grâce à elle je suis en vie. Grâce à elle je ne subis plus l'influence néfaste de mes parents. J'ai pu devenir l'homme que je suis avec l'aide de Lorenzo. Tu sais Tsuna. Je te dois beaucoup. » Je pensais lui avoir gâché la vie et lui me disait que je l'avais sauvé. Sa main m'apaisait, mais les tremblements ne voulaient cesser malgré tout. Il m'enlaça, caressant doucement mon dos. Je pleurai à chaude larmes. « Tu sais, quand je t'ai demandé de te rejoindre il y a … trois / quatre jours, je ne savais pas que c'était à toi que je devais tout cela. Alors non. Je ne te tuerai pas. Au contraire, je te remercie. Alors s'il te plaît, ne t'en veux plus. Tu as fait un choix difficile que d'accepter de te rappeler chaque jour ce traumatisme. Moi je n'ai pas eu ce courage. Mais j'ai accepté de l'oublier. J'ai accepté de te pardonner et de te remercier. Alors accepte de te pardonner. D'accord ? » J'hochai positivement de la tête. Mon corps était rempli de soubresaut. Il tenta de me réconforter. Je l'enlaçai également m'excusant de manière incessante. Je sentis des pas se rapprochai et une flamme de la pluie m'apaiser. Je me calmai enfin. J'avais le visage rougis par les larmes, je ne cesser de renifler.

« Gracie mil. Gracie mil. Mais j'ai tué. Peu importe la raison. Je suis un meurtrier. »

« Chacun de nous a du sang sur les mains. » J'écarquillai les yeux.

« Parle pour toi alouette. Kufufu ~ »

« Tu n'es pas plus innocent Mukuro. »

« Parce que tu l'es, abruti de joueur de base-ball ? »

« Absolument pas à l'extreeeeeeeeeeeme ! »

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'être mafieux pour avoir du sang sur les mains. Certes tu as commis un meurtre mais tes intentions étaient nobles. » J'en eu les larmes aux yeux. « Tu ne peux t'en vouloir si la seule famille de la personne que tu as tué, est incapable de t'en vouloir. »

« Giulio … J'ai tué ta seule famille. » Je n'arrivai a accepté que lui-même ai accepté la chose si facilement. J'ai eu tellement peur de le perdre.

« Tu m'as sauvé la vie. » Je n'osai rajouter quoi que ce soit. Notre conversation tournée en rond.

Je ne me souviens plus trop comment la journée c'est fini. Toutefois lorsque je me dirigeai dans la salle à manger le lendemain matin, tout sembler normal. Lorsque j'entrai dans la pièce seule la distance de Hayato et la présence de Giulio témoigné d'un changement au cours des derniers jours. Je m'en voulais tellement de voir autant de distance entre mon gardien de la tempête et moi-même mais je n'avais eu le choix. Le seul moyen de rattraper cela, était de trouver quelques choses qui permettraient qu'il me pardonne. Soudain un tilt se fit dans ma tête. Giulio m'avait dit qu'il n'avait aucune famille. Mais je trouvais cela étonnant. On arrivait toujours à trouver une personne éloigné mais faisant partie de notre famille. Je souris enfin depuis le début de la journée. Je me dirigeai vers mon bureau, écrivit une mission a effectué pour le secteur d'Hibari et convoqua Hibari dans mon bureau.

Il arriva peu de temps après en compagnie de Giulio, qui se demander ce qu'il devait faire. Je lui donnai le dossier. Il le feuilleta rapidement afin de connaître le contenue principale. Il haussa d'un sourcil avant de me regarder septique

« Tu es sur, omnivore ? » J'hochai de la tête. Mission prioritaire, retrouver un membre de la famille de Giulio encore en vie. C'était ma demande et je ne doutais pas qu'il allait la résoudre avec brio. Je savais à qui je demandais. Giulio ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait et s'interroger toujours sur le comportement à avoir. Je me tournai vers lui.

« Nous avons cinq jours de paperasse à rattraper. Il va falloir que tu t'adaptes vite. Je vais te faire découvrir les nuits blanches les plus ennuyantes que tu aies pu connaitre. Es-tu prêt ? » Je le vit déglutir avant qu'il n'hoche doucement de la tête. La formation commençait.


	5. Rapprochement

Note: Je ne sais si le prochain chapitre sera près dans deux semaines, j'ai du mal a trouver de l'inspiration. Mais si vous laissez des review peut être que ça me motiverai un peu, que je démoralise de ne voir aucun commentaire sur les derniers chapitre ...

Note: S'il y a des fautes dites le moi, je me suis relu en diagonale je peux être passé à côté de fautes affreuses ^^

Note : Ecriture italique : _Point de vue extérieur_

 _ **Chapitre 5**_

* * *

Je lui appris comment s'occuper des différentes paperasses et nous avions commencé à travailler. Il comprit vite ce qu'il fallait faire. De temps à autres il me demandait de l'aide. J'eu de bonnes crises de fou rire quand je le voyais persister à comprendre avant qu'il ne me regarde tout penaud de ne pas réussir. Il finissait toujours par avoir le rouge aux joues. J'avais l'impression que son retour dans sa personnalité passé lui avait ramenée un peu de sa personnalité d'antan. Au final, les premières 24 heures passèrent rapidement. Des domestiques nous rapportaient à manger à l'heure des repas.

Au bout de 48 heures il finit par s'endormir sur les documents. Il était mignon comme cela. Sa tête posée dans ses bras croisés. Ses lunettes tombant. Je me levai pour lui retirer et lui posai un plaid sur les épaules. Il eut un petit soupir de contentement. Je l'observai longuement avant de retourner travailler.

Je n'eus pas conscience de m'endormir également. Je me réveillai lorsqu'une servante nous apporta le petit déjeuner. Le plaid se trouvait désormais sur mes épaules. J'eus un léger sourire. Ce fut à ce moment-là que je pris conscience que je n'avais pas réussi à respecter la promesse fait à moi-même. Ne pas avoir de sentiments s'il me laissait la vie. C'était impossible en sa présence. Mon cœur battait trop vite à chaque instant pour que je respecte cette promesse.

« Bien dormi monsieur? » J'hochai de la tête alors que la marque de mes bras était incrustée sur mon visage. Quelques-unes de mes employées persistaient à m'appeler monsieur et me vouvoyer malgré que je leur demandais le contraire. Elle se tourna vers Giulio qui avait remis ses lunettes. Lorsque je la vis rougir je n'avais qu'une envie, qu'elle parte loin. Je me reconcentrai sur mon travail ou plutôt tentai. Je venais de découvrir que j'étais jaloux. Génial …

Je sursautai en voyant Giulio passer sa main devant mon visage. Je le regardai étonné.

« Je te disais merci pour cette nuit. » Je rougis légèrement.

« Merci à toi aussi. » Il eut un sourire presque charmeur avant de retourner à sa place. Le rouge de mes joues s'accentua.

Toute la semaine passa ainsi. Lorsque la semaine se finit on était épuisés. Mais on avait pu se rapprocher et cela me fit le plus grand bien. On avait bien mérité une bonne nuit de sommeil. Bon techniquement c'était le matin mais bon. On ne tenait presque plus debout lorsqu'on se leva pour aller dans nos quartiers. On devait faire pitié.

Je me réveillai le lendemain avec le sentiment de manquer encore de sommeil. Les journées allaient pouvoir reprendre leur route habituelle. Partant dans l'optique que la journée ne pourrait être calme, je pris d'abord une bonne douche relaxante, m'habillai, et me dirigeai dans la salle à manger. Comme toujours, il y avait un bordel ambiant dans la pièce. Je m'installai à ma place, commençant à manger je pris des nouvelles de mes gardiens, et surtout amis. J'avais eu le temps de parler avec Takeshi depuis mon retour, alors je décidai de parler en priorité aux autres. Chrome avait pris place à côté de moi, prenant ainsi la place de Gokudera partit en mission.

« Alors Chrome, que racontes-tu depuis mon séjour ? » J'avais évité de préciser le lieu de mon séjour sachant la présence de Giulio.

« Comme toujours boss. Mukuro-sama et Hibari se sont battus. Mukuro-sama disant que je n'avais rien à faire avec une alouette. Et Hibari disant qu'un ananas n'avait pas son mot à dire. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment je dois réagir au milieu de ces deux-là. Je tiens vraiment à eux. Mais ils me donnent souvent l'impression que je dois faire un choix entre l'un ou l'autre. » Elle laissa un moment de silence, le regard dans le vide avant de reprendre, l'air absente. « Mukuro m'a sauvé la vie. Il est comme un frère pour moi. Un membre de ma famille. Une personne pour qui je pourrai tout réaliser. J'abandonnerais tout pour lui. Du moins j'ai toujours agit de la sorte. Mais … Je ne peux pas abandonner Kyoya. Kyoya est … Froid, avec une envie terrible que les lois soient respectées, ou du moins ses lois. Mais, il a beau se montrer distant, il est toujours présent pour nous protéger. Au fond, il est mignon. Il suffit de bien le connaître. Tu le verrais avec ses animaux. Il se montre si attentionné. Je pense que c'est ce qui m'a permis de voir à travers la carapace et qui m'as vraiment permis d'être amoureuse. Tu sais, je l'aime tellement que je ne peux choisir de le quitter. Mais d'être le centre de leur dispute sans cesse me fait tant souffrir. » Il y a une chose que j'ai découvert chez Chrome, c'est que dès qu'elle est dans la lune, elle ose tutoyer, elle ose appeler les gens par leur prénom. Et surtout elle oublie son entourage, excepté son interlocuteur. Je l'écoutai attentivement, comme chaque personne présente dans la pièce. Mukuro et Hibari avait cessé de se battre et regardaient la jeune fille. De l'extérieur ils semblaient s'en moquer, mais lorsqu'on les connaissait bien, ils se sentaient coupables

« Tu sais Chrome » Je regardai mes deux gardiens les plus glacials. « Ils sont comme ça. Ne te sens pas coupable. Ils chercheront toujours quelque chose pour se battre. Tu es ce qu'ils ont de plus important alors ça tombe sur toi. Mais au fond, ils doivent bien s'aimer quand même. » Je les vis s'indigner ce qui me fit sourire « Et même s'ils vont dire le contraire. Pour toi, je suis sûr qu'ils seront capables de moins se disputer. »

« Tu crois ? » Elle avait les larmes aux yeux lorsqu'elle me regarda. Je me contentai de sourire un peu plus. Elle sursauta en sentant deux bras forts l'enlacer. C'était la première fois qu'Hibari témoignait d'un geste de tendresse devant nous. C'était son moyen de lui témoigner son amour. Elle savait qu'il faisait un immense effort pour témoigner d'un acte de faiblesse comme il l'aurait dit. Cela eut l'air de suffire pour la réconforter. Mukuro rabaissa également sa fierté et lui saisit la main, montrant aussi son accord. Ils feraient tous deux des efforts pour elle. « Arigato » Elle avait un grand sourire. Ses joues se mirent à rougir alors qu'elle se rendait compte que toute l'attention était sur elle.

Ryohei avait beaucoup muri et ne criait plus à tout va. Ou plutôt presque plus. Mais malgré son sérieux, il lui arrivait parfois, souvent en fait, d'être extrêmement tête en l'air.

« Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'un médecin de renom devait venir ? » Je le vis pâlir et courir vers l'infirmerie. Il avait fait des études médicales en parallèle de la boxe. Et de temps en temps, des médecins venaient au manoir parler avec lui de choses médicales diverses. Je fis signe à Giulio de me suivre et nous nous sommes dirigés vers mon bureau.

On bossait depuis deux bonnes heures lorsque j'entamai une conversation.

« Je me demandais. Lorsque j'ai vu ton toi de 15 ans, il a dit être gay, mais tu m'as dit aimé une fille. » Depuis l'incident, nous n'en avions plus parlé. Mais je n'arrivais pas à me retirer cette question de la tête. « Je ne comprends pas. » Il sembla réfléchir un court instant avant de poser son stylo, ainsi que ses lunettes, sur son bureau. Il se leva et s'installa sur la chaise face à moi. Je posai également mon stylo avant de le regarder.

« On va prendre du retard dans les papiers. » Je rigolai légèrement alors qu'un sourire charmeur apparaissait sur son visage. « Par où commencer ? » Il sembla réfléchir longuement avant de reprendre la parole. Pendant ce temps j'avais admiré chaque trait de son visage magnifique. « Peut-être commencer par la fin, c'est ce qui est le plus frais dans ma tête après tout. »

« Tu commences par ce que tu veux. » Même si j'aimerais que tu commences par quelque chose de plus pervers, je sais qu'il n'y aura rien de tout ça dans notre discussion. J'avais le cœur qui battait à mille à l'heure. Une semaine que je voulais cette réponse.

« En fait, je suis et j'ai toujours été attiré par les hommes. Mais lorsque je suis tombé, littéralement, sur une photo de Sofia, mon cœur a battu comme jamais. C'était la première fois qu'une femme me faisait cet effet. J'ai demandé à la rencontrer pour mieux comprendre. Et lorsque je l'ai vu, avec ses bottes, son jean noir, son chemisier, ses yeux noisettes, ses cheveux fous, ses … Fin bref, tout d'elle en fait. J'étais conquis. Ce fut un véritable coup de foudre. Alors je l'ai draguée. Mais en même temps j'étais plus naturel que jamais. J'avais l'impression de la connaître depuis toujours j'étais bien. C'est la première femme qui m'a fait ressentir un tel sentiment. C'est la première personne en fait. » Je me retenais difficilement de rougir. « Tu sais, mon moi de 15 ans. Il t'a dit que tu étais mon style. Et bah c'est toujours le cas. Je t'ai demandé lors de notre rencontre si tu avais une sœur. Parce que je me sens bien avec toi. Tout comme avec Sofia. C'est vraiment bizarre comme sensation. » Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir cette fois-ci. « Désolé, je ne voulais pas te gêner. »

« Ce … Ce n'est rien … C'est … C'est moi qui est de … Demandé. » Et maintenant je bégayais, c'était le comble. Cela le fit rire, de son doux rire cristallin que j'aime tant. Mon cœur s'affola de nouveau. Je pris une grande inspiration et repris. « Tu as dit commencer par la fin, quel est le reste de l'histoire ? » Il avait son sourire charmeur qui ne donne qu'une envie. L'embrasser. Je me retiens me concentrant sur ses paroles.

« En fait, je suis déjà sorti avec une fille par le passé. » J'écarquillai des yeux. « Sans le savoir. »

« Comment ça ? » Il y eut un silence avant qu'il ne soupire longuement. « Ne te sens pas obligé de m'en parler. » Même si j'en ai terriblement envie.

« Je ne me sens pas obliger. Je te l'ai dit, je me sens bien avec toi. » Il eut un sourire en coin alors que je rougissais de la tête aux pieds. « Peu de temps avant la mort de ma mère, lorsque j'étais sous l'influence de mon père. » Son regard s'était obscurci en disant cette phrase. Ce fut la première fois que je l'entendis parler si vite. « Toutes les filles voulaient sortir avec moi. Lorsqu'elles apprirent que j'étais gay, la plupart me laissèrent tranquille. Je rencontrai un jeune homme qui me charma. Il disait se moquer de l'influence de mon père. Je tombai amoureux. Au bout de quelques mois, alors qu'on allait le faire. » Je reviens sur mes paroles. Finalement on en parle. « J'ai découvert que c'était une fille. Il s'agissait d'un pari avec des amies à elle. » Je n'osai croire ce qu'il disait. Comment des filles pouvaient être si horribles à 13 – 14 ans ? Soudain je pensai à avant que Reborn ne débarque dans ma vie et je me dis qu'il y en avait des bien pires. « Elle s'était déguisé en homme sachant qu'ainsi elle aurait une chance. J'ai été brisé. Et je m'étais dit que je ne ferai plus confiance à personne. Au final, je fais confiance à Lorenzo et toi, et je suis tombé amoureux d'une fille. » Il rigola légèrement. « Mais je sais que je ne supporterai pas une telle trahison de nouveau. » Je me sentis défaillir. D'une certaines manières, je lui avais fait vivre la même chose que cette fille. Je me faisais honte. Je repris difficilement contenance.

« Je vois … » Deux questions persistaient dans ma tête. La première, comment réagirait-il s'il apprenait que j'étais Sofia ? La deuxième, pourquoi s'il m'apprécie autant que Sofia, ne me drague-t-il pas ?

« Quelles questions ? » Je palis. « Tu as parlé à voix hautes. Mais tu n'as pas dit quelles questions. » J'avais failli dévoiler la vérité. Mes sentiments étaient tant confus en sa présence que je n'avais pas conscience d'avoir parlé à voix haute. Même lorsque j'étais amoureux de Kyoko, je n'avais pas réagi ainsi. Soudain, je l'entendis rire. « Tes questions sont si gênantes ? » Je rougis avant de respirer un grand coup. Je me mis à tortiller mes mains sur mes genoux tellement je me sentais mal.

« Tu ne cesses de me comparer à Sofia … Mais … Qu'est ce … qui te déplaît chez moi ? » Je sentais que j'étais complètement rouge. Je n'osais le regarder. Il y eut un long silence. Ou du moins pour moi le temps passa très doucement.

« C'est pas qu'un truc me déplaît. » Je redressai ma tête en moins d'une seconde en entendant sa réponse. « C'est juste que c'est une fille. » Je lui fit mon habituel sourire joyeux que tout le monde gobe avant de lui dire en rigolant que l'on devrait mieux reprendre le travail pour éviter une nuit blanche. En réalité j'avais souffert de sa réponse. Il n'assumait plus d'être gay. Juste parce que c'était une fille et moi non.

Les jours défilèrent, les uns comme les autres. Je m'étais rapproché de Giulio sachant que notre amitié ne restera qu'une simple amitié. J'en souffrais énormément. J'avais espéré pouvoir en parler à Yamamoto mais celui-ci avait posé 3 semaines pour aller voir son père. Et je ne pouvais en parler au téléphone avec Kyoko. J'avais besoin de m'isoler. Mais je ne pouvais pas.

Cela faisait trois semaines que je n'avais vu Kyoko, trois semaines que je connaissais Giulio. Et presque autant que j'en souffrais.

« Vous partez bientôt boss ? » Je regardai Chrome à l'entrée de ma chambre.

« Je finis mon sac et je pars. Tu veux m'accompagner ? » Elle rougit.

« Je ne voudrais pas déranger. » Je soupirai suite à sa réponse avant de saisir mon téléphone. Kyoko était enchanté de pouvoir revoir son amie.

« Hibari, Mukuro et Ryohei seront en charge de garder le manoir et de tout gérer. Je t'attends dans le garage. Va préparer ton sac. » Elle rougit plus si possible avant de me remercier et de partir faire ce que je lui avais dit. Je rigolai légèrement avant de mettre mes affaires dans mon sac et de me diriger vers la porte. Nous n'échangeâmes pas un mot durant le trajet. Nous étions tous deux dans nos pensées.

Je me garai devant la maison de Kyoko. Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de fermer la capote de la voiture qu'elle se jeta sur Chrome et moi. Après ses brèves salutations, j'indiquai aux filles de rentrer pendant que je me chargeai des valises et fermer la voiture. Je déposai les valises dans nos chambres respectives. Celle de Chrome avec Kyoko et la mienne dans la chambre de Ryohei. Une fois tout rangé, j'allais rejoindre les filles dans le salon. A peine la porte franchie, Kyo-chan se jeta dans mes bras. Au bout de quelques secondes elle se recula, ses mains sur mes épaules, le regard sérieux.

« C'est vrai que tu as embauché Giulio ? » Je détournai le regard.

« Vous connaissez Corléone-san ? »

« Chrome-chan, je sais qu'on ne s'est pas vues depuis longtemps, mais me vouvoie pas. Et oui, je le connais. » Elle se tourna de nouveau vers moi. « Tsu-kun, pourquoi as-tu fais cela ? N'en souffres-tu pas ? » Je me mordais l'intérieur des joues, retenant mes larmes. Si, la souffrance était terrible. Elle prenait le dessus sur le bonheur que sa présence à mes côté apportait. Kyo-chan soupira avant de m'enlacer de nouveau « Baka. Je vais bien m'occuper de toi ce week-end. » Je répondis à son étreinte et plongeai mon visage dans son cou, laissant les larmes couler. Chrome posa timidement sa main sur mon épaule et me fit de légère caresse avec son pouce.

« Boss, je ne savais pas et je vous ai parlé de mes problèmes » Je me redressai et essuyai mes larmes.

« Ce n'est rien Chrome. »

Kyoko, voulant nous changer les idées, nous amena faire les boutiques. On passa par de nombreuses boutiques de toutes sortes avant de finalement nous diriger dans des boutiques plus privées. Chrome était mal à l'aise avec autant de monde autour d'elle. Durant toute l'après-midi, j'étais devenu une poupée pour les filles, aussi bien avec des vêtements masculins que féminin.

« Tu ne vas pas me faire porter … Cette … Chose … ? » Kyoko venait de me poser une tenue féminine extrêmement sexy. Voyant ma tête, la rouquine eu un sourire d'autant plus sadique.

« Allez, Tsu-kun. Chrome la regarde depuis tout à l'heure et n'ose pas l'essayer. Tu as un corps androgynes, tu peux bien faire cela ? Non ? »

« Même pas en rêve. » Je voulais être catégorique, mais sa tête toute penaude ne m'aidait pas.

« … On fait un chifumi en une manche. Tu gagnes, je n'insiste pas et je devrais porter toute la soirée la tenue de ton choix. Je gagne, tu la mets et tu porteras toute la soirée la tenue de mon choix. » Je déglutis avant d'accepter. Je pris une grande inspiration … Et … Je perdis lamentablement. Je soupirai sous le cri de victoire de Kyoko, le sourire gêné de Chrome et le fou rire de la caissière. Au moins, Chrome a fini par acheter la tenue.

Enfin arrivé chez Kyo-chan, je partis enfiler la tenue que cette dernière m'avait acheté et que j'avais l'obligation de mettre. Je regardai la robe noir de tango et les talons rouges. Bien évidemment, l'éternel soutien-gorge rembourré. Je soupirai avant de m'habiller.

 _Kyoko partit ouvrir la porte pendant que Tsuna s'apprêtait ayant entendu la sonnette. Elle sauta dans les bras de la personne en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Lorenzo. Puis elle retient difficilement une grimace en voyant Giulio. Tsuna allait la détester. Elle les fit rentrer dans le salon où se trouvait Chrome._

 _« Chrome-chan, je te présente Lorenzo, et tu connais Giulio. » Giulio regardai la pièce avant de demander à l'illusionniste._

 _« Tsuna n'est pas là ? J'ai vu sa voiture. » Les filles échangèrent un discret coup d'œil se demandant quoi répondre quand le châtain entra dans la pièce._

« Kyoko, va vraiment falloir que tu arrêtes avec tes paris. Tu aimes tant que ça me voir habiller ainsi ?» Je me stoppai net en voyant Giulio et Lorenzo face à moi.

* * *

Alors? Cela mérite bien un petit commentaire, non? Même négatif ;)


	6. Découverte

Note: Merci pour vos commentaires! Sa ma rebooster pour me remettre en forme plus vite pour vous écrire cette suite ! En espérant qu'elle vous plaise, bonne lecture :)

Salut les gens ! Je suis désoléééé du retard, j'ai eu des soucis familiaux, j'ai déménagé, bref je vous épargne ma vie, tout ça pour dire que je n'avais pas le temps d'écrire:/ Alors je vous publie ce petit chapitre ? J'ai plus qu'un chapitre de retard à écrire maintenant

Bisou les gens, et j'espère que vous apprécierai ce petit chapitre

Note: S'il y a des fautes dites le moi, je me suis relu en diagonale je peux être passé à côté de fautes affreuses ^^ (oh ça fait deux chapitres que je dis ça, je me laisse aller ^^)

Note : Ecriture italique : _Point de vue extérieur_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 6**_

* * *

Chrome prit la parole rapidement.

« Le boss m'a prêté sa voiture. » Je vis Giulio hausser un sourcil fasse à la réponse avant qu'il ne s'approche de moi. De son habituel démarche féline, son regard de braise. Je fondais. Il s'agenouilla face à moi et me fit un baisemain.

« Je suis ravi de vous revoir señorita Sofia. » Je rougis avant de répondre par un timide

« Moi de même. » J'avais beau le voir tous les jours, en étant habillé en fille, j'osai de nouveau me comporter comme à notre rencontre ou plutôt je n'arrivai plus à me comporter comme habituellement.

« La tenue que je t'ai acheté ne te plait pas, Sofia ? » Je fis la moue avant de répondre que je n'y étais pas habitué.

« Tu es pourtant magnifique dedans. » Le rouge prit un peu plus de place sur mes joues. Kyoko nous amena vers les canapés pendant que les garçons expliquaient qu'ils avaient voulu faire la surprise à la rouquine de passé. Lorenzo et Kyoko se retrouvèrent sur un canapé dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Chrome prit place sur l'unique fauteuil ce qui me permit d'avoir le canapé restant avec Giulio. La gêne présente, je ne me collai pas à lui, mais je ne me mis pas à l'extrémité du canapé non plus. Je voyais les œillades en coin de Chrome qui me faisait rougir.

« Vous vous êtes rencontré comment ? » nous demanda timidement Chrome. Giulio lui répondit le sourire aux lèvres sous mes rougissements. « Alors vous vous êtes rencontré la vieille de ton admission auprès des Vongola ? » On se regarda instantanément avec Kyoko craignant que les garçons ne comprennent la vérité. Il se contenta d'hocher de la tête et rigolant légèrement.

« C'est vrai ! Je ne savais même pas que je travaillerai avec le frère de Kyoko. Et j'ai appris par Lorenzo que tu étais la meilleure amie de Tsuna, c'est ça Sofia ? » Je rougis en hochant légèrement la tête, j'avais oublié ce léger mensonge. Les filles me regardaient avec incompréhension. Ce fut Lorenzo qui prit la parole.

« Quand vous vous étiez disputé j'avais eu une conversation avec ce fameux Tsuna, il m'avait aidé à te consoler. Et m'avais dit que vous étiez tous les trois meilleurs amis. Sans vouloir t'offenser Chrome-chan. » Je sentis le regard ému de Kyoko, apparemment il ne lui en avait pas parlé avant.

J'étais gêné, j'avais peur que je ne m'attache d'autant plus – si possible – à Giulio. J'avais peur qu'il ne découvre qui j'étais. Mais en même temps, je voulais qu'il sache, je ne voulais lui mentir. Je trouvai une excuse pour m'éclipser de la pièce. Je m'appuyai contre l'entrée côté extérieur. Je les entendai encore mais eux ne pouvait plus me voir. Chrome pris la parole.

« Dis Giulio, il se passe un truc entre toi et bossu ? Je l'ai jamais vu comme ça avec qui que ce soit, même à l'époque où il était amoureux de Kyoko. » La dernière phrase je sens quel va foutre la merde.

« QUOI !? Tsuna était amoureux de toi ?! » Forcément, ça a moyennement plus à Lorenzo. Je jetais un discret coup d'œil à la pièce. Chrome était mal à l'aise, se rendant compte qu'elle avait dit une bêtise. Giulio regardait Lorenzo avec un sourire en coin, hésitant entre rire et le dépit de voir la manière dont son ami avait découvert la chose. Kyoko tentait de calmer Lorenzo, elle vacillait entre regard noir à Chrome et Lorenzo et tentative d'apaisement de Lorenzo. Enfin, Lorenzo était debout, tendu de la pointe des pieds à la pointe des cheveux, poing serré. Je pense que j'aurai été face à lui, il m'aurait explosé la gueule. Je me cachai rapidement de nouveau, craignant d'être vu.

« C'était au collège, et puis il était jeune, il ne sait rien passé. Il n'y a pas de quoi paniquer. Attend plutôt la réponse de Giulio et après on verra. » Je l'entendis ronchonner avant de les entendre s'assoir.

« Alors Lorenzo, maintenant que j'ai foutu la merde entre les deux, qu'est ce qui se passe entre toi et bossu ? » Oh Chrome ! Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle qui était si timide d'habitude, sa changeais de la voir ainsi. Ah, l'influence de Mukuro et d'Hibari. Bref, ce silence durait un peu trop, je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à Giulio avant de me planquer de nouveau. Il semblait … Indifférent ? Il avait perdu son côté charmeur pour un côté … Crevard ?

« Comment dire ? Il me rappelle Sofia, en version mec. Donc autrement dit il ne m'intéresse pas. Après, c'est pratique pour passer le temps, surtout qu'il est en kiffe sur moi. » Je n'écoutai plus, mes larmes coulaient, il m'utilisait comme bouche-trous alors qu'il sait que je l'aime. Je pris mes clés, fonça dans la chambre de Kyoko, me saisit de mes affaires et partit en claquant la porte. Une fois la voiture démarré, je fonçai à toute vitesse. Je m'arrêtai quelques kilomètres plus loin pour me changer avant de foncer encore plus loin, plus vite que je ne l'ai jamais, conduisant toujours plus dangereusement. Après tout, plus rien ne me retenait.

 _« Enfin … C'est ce que je devrai dire … Mais par moment je me demande si le fait que ce soit un homme n'est pas qu'une excuse que je me donne. Je l'aime vraiment, plus que Sofia … Beaucoup plus que Sofia. » Ses yeux étaient désormais triste, il jouait distraitement avec ses doigts. La porte claqua, ce qui les fit tous sursauter. « Et merde ! » Giulio s'effondra en larme, il avait oublié la présence de Sofia. Kyoko et Chrome s'observèrent, Tsuna n'avait pas entendu toute l'histoire pour partir ainsi. Il allait faire une connerie._

 _« Oh ! Et puis merde ! C'est moi qui les foutus dans cette merde, je refuse qu'il en souffre par ma faute. » Kyoko se leva, embarqua Chrome et se dirigea vers sa voiture._

 _« Ce ne serai pas plus rapide pour vous de prendre la voiture de Tsuna ? » Lorenzo regardait la scène sans plus rien comprendre, pourquoi les filles le regardaient comme s'il venait de dire la plus grosse gaffe au monde ? C'était pourtant tout à fait logique ce qu'il venait de dire, non ? Giulio se calma nette à cette phrase, il se rapprocha des deux filles en un mouvement._

 _« Je pourrai m'excuser de l'avoir fait souffrir comme ça ! » Il était limite euphorique à cette idée. Il avait vécu trop d'émotions d'un coup, ce qui lui donnait un côté un peu bipolaire._

 _« Kyoko-chan, on devrait peut-être leur dire ? » Les deux filles se regardèrent longuement alors que les garçons s'impatienté._

 _« Nous dire quoi a la fin ?! » Au bout du énième cri dans le genre, Kyoko se redirigea dans le salon en soupirant._

 _« Vous devriez peut-être vous assoir. » Lorenzo et Giulio observèrent la jeune rouquine avec incompréhension, ils s'exécutèrent tout de même. Elle prit une grande inspiration, soupira, reprit une grande inspiration et fixa les garçons assis face à elle. « Vous promettez de pas vous énerver ? »_

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore ? » Dit Lorenzo avec dépit._

 _« Comment ça encore ?! »_

 _« Je te connais Kyoko, ne cherche pas à gagner du temps et crache le morceau. »_

 _« Humph ! » Elle c'était mise à les bouder. Les garçons la regardèrent avec dépit. Chrome se rapprocha et engueula la rouquine qui s'empressa de s'excuser alors que la violette repartait s'assoir, satisfaite. « Donc vous promettez ? »_

 _« On ne promettra pas sachant qu'on est déjà énerver. » Elle fit une moue légère, soupira une énième fois et commença à parler._

 _« Alors voilà, en fait, j'ai un ami bi … A tendance gay maintenant. Et des fois je m'amusais à l'habiller en fille, au début il rechignait, après il se prenait au jeu, en faisant des caricatures. Je l'habillais en fille, il m'habillait en homme. Sauf que vous êtes tombé sur une des photos de lui. Et »_

 _« Attend ! Sofia est un mec ?! » Lorenzo était choqué. Giulio énervé ne disait toujours rien, comprenant ou sa allait en venir._

 _« Laisse-moi finir s'il te plait. Je disais donc. Et Giulio et 'Sofia' sont tombés amoureux. Il ne voulait avouer la vérité pour éviter de me mettre dans la mouise. Et il en souffre énormément. On ne s'est pas parler quelques jours car il m'en voulait de lui avoir je cite "fais découvrir un tel bonheur qui ne pourra jamais être réalité". » Elle s'arrêta un instant. « Après, il t'a rencontré Giulio quand il était en homme. Tu as compris qu'il s'agissait de Tsuna. Il t'a engagé car il ne supportait pas l'idée de t'oublier. Mais il préférait souffrir et te voir chaque jours, enfonçant chaque fois un peu plus le couteau de son cœur, que de ne plus te voir. Je lui ai dit de te dire la vérité, je ne voulais pas qu'il souffre pour moi. Mais il m'a répondu qu'il préférait oublier Sofia, ignorer son amour pour toi, même si pour ça il y arrivait pas trop. Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi, il m'a dit qu'il avait l'impression de t'avoir trahi, qu'il ne te méritait pas pour s'être joué de toi, et aussi qu'il était égoïste. »_

 _« Pourquoi bossu se sent égoïste ? »_

 _« Car il disait que si Giulio découvrait la vérité, il ne pourrait plus jamais le voir. Et que si sa arrivais, il n'aurait plus aucune raison de … Oh mon dieu ! Il est parti quand tu disais n'avoir rien à faire de lui ! Et il m'avait dit que s'il n'aurait plus aucun lien avec toi il préférerait mourir ! Oh mon Dieu ! Tsuna ! Il … Il … Tsuna … Il » Lorenzo l'enlaça tentant de la calmer. Giulio ne bougeait pas. Il tentait d'assimiler tous ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. D'un côté il se sentait trahi, de l'autre son cœur battait la chamade. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que Tsuna souffrait autant, que Tsuna voulait tant le protéger, et l'aimer à ce point. Il était partagé, il voulait le revoir mais il ne savait si c'était pour l'embrasser ou lui exploser la gueule, ou peut-être lui mettre une baffe pour lui faire comprendre et l'embrassait ensuite. Cette idée lui plaisait. Il se ressaisit voulant voir Tsuna. Puis il se rappela la dernière explication de Kyoko, il la regarda, elle pleurait toujours. Il se leva et la prit dans ses bras également, sous le regard surpris de Lorenzo._

 _« Je t'en veux pas Kyoko, tu as une idée de là où il pourrait aller ? Il faut qu'on le retrouve avant qu'il fasse cette fameuse connerie. » Elle hocha de la tête._

 _« J'ai retrouvé sa trace. Il est à 50 kilomètres d'ici. Il est à l'arrêt. » Ils foncèrent vers la voiture de Kyoko, elle en avait une pour tous les jours et une plus puissante que lui avait offert Tsuna. Elle démarra la Porsche, fonça à 200km/h là ou lui indiquai Chrome. Ils arrivèrent en 15 minutes. Ils se garèrent sur le côté, ils étaient au milieu de nulle part en Italie._

 _« Chrome, il est parti où ? » La jeune fille ne disait plus rien, le regard fixe sur le fossé. Il l'observait tous. Giulio se saisit de son téléphone en tremblant, il sortit de la voiture et appela le numéro de Tsuna. Il entendait la sonnerie. Il avançait en automate, il ne voulait y croire. Une fois au bord du ravin, il s'écroula par terre. Lorenzo sortit à son tour, il regarda le ravin et vit la Lamborghini de Tsuna en morceau. Il garda son calme, il savait que sa réaction était épiée par Kyoko et il ne voulait pas la faire paniquer elle-aussi. Il saisit le téléphone de Giulio et appela les pompiers en gardant son plus grand calme. Les minutes défilèrent, Kyoko le fixait toujours ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Il lui avait interdit de sortir de la voiture. Elle l'avait vu passer différent coup de fil. Puis elle vit des camions pompiers arrivaient, et les gardiens de Tsuna ainsi que d'autres Vongola. Kyoko sortit de la voiture en courant. « Ce ne peut pas être ça ! » Elle se répétait cette phrase en boucle. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit la voiture. Elle s'effondra à son tour en larme. Ryohei s'occupa de sa sœur, pendant que Lorenzo s'occupait de Giulio et Hibari et Mukuro de Chrome. Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo et Reborn, retenait leur émotions, il voulait avoir la certitude de l'état de Tsuna avant de céder à la panique. S'il paniquait maintenant et que leur boss était en vie, alors il perdrait la chance de le sauver._


	7. Survie

Note: Salut les gens, ce chapitre est beaucoup plus court que les autres, mais plus sombres aussi. Je ne voulais pas faire un truc sombre sur deux ou trois mille mots comme d'habitude alors j'ai préféré faire un petit chapitre cette fois. Laissez un commentaire :)

Note: N'hésitais pas à préciser si je suis passer à côté de fautes :)

Note : Tout le chapitre est un point de vue extérieur

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 7**_

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'ils guettaient cette porte. Plusieurs opération avait eu lieu, les médecins réussissaient à le maintenir en vie par ils ne savaient quel miracle. Seul Reborn, Ryohei et Lussuria étaient autorisé à rentrer dans la chambre, après tous les capacités de soins des deux premiers avait permis à Tsuna de ne pas mourir lorsqu'ils avaient réussi à le sortir de la voiture. Et le troisième possédait aussi des pouvoirs de soins.

Giulio n'avait pas quitté le fauteuil posé devant la chambre de Tsuna. Il guettait la porte. Chaque fois qu'une personne sortait de la pièce, il lui demandait des nouvelles. Des infirmières lui apportaient à manger et à boire. Elles étaient obligées de le forcer à ce nourrir. Il n'avait plus aucune conscience, demander des nouvelles étaient devenu un automatisme.

Une semaine s'écoula. Tsuna était dans le coma, ses blessures avaient été entièrement guéries par les médecins avec l'aide de Ryohei et Lussuria. Il aurait dut sortir du coma. Mais il ne semblait n'avoir plus aucune volonté de vivre, il ne se battait pas et son état chuté.

Giulio était enfin autorisé à rentrer dans la chambre. Il se leva, posa sa main sur la poignée. Il hésitait. Allait-il supporter de le voir ainsi ? Ainsi par sa faute qui plus est. On avait beau lui dire qu'il n'était en rien coupable, il n'aurait pas dit ses paroles blessantes qu'il ne pensait pas, Tsuna n'aurait pas était si imprudent. De plus, il n'y avait aucun signe sur la route qui témoigner d'une perte de contrôle du véhicule ou qu'il aurait dut esquiver quelques choses. Tout montrer qu'il avait foncé dans ce ravin de plein grès. Giulio soupira, prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte. Il n'arriva pas à bouger. Il le vit, des tuyaux partout, les bips incessant qui prouvait qu'il était en vie. Les larmes coulèrent sans qu'il ne puisse réagir.

Kyoko était derrière Giulio, elle n'osait regarder son ami ainsi. Elle se sentait également coupable. Il n'y aurait pas eu toute cette histoire avec Sofia, son meilleur ami aurait pu être heureux. Au lieu de ça, son ami était maintenu en vie par des machines. Elle prit à son tour une grande inspiration, ignora le lit, et emmena Giulio jusqu'au fauteuil posait à côté du lit. Une fois fait, elle leva doucement les yeux vers le lit. Les larmes coulèrent sur son visage.

Ils étaient les deux seules à avoir pu rentrer. Nana n'avait pas été mise au courant. Il ne voulait pas détruire la mama en lui apportant les mauvaises nouvelles. Le secret avait été gardé au sein même de la mafia, peu était les personnes au courant. Ils voulaient éviter que les ennemis profitent de ce moment de faiblesse. Les Vongola était devenu plus puissant pour certain. Gokudera, Yamamoto, Mukuro et Hibari enchainait les missions, ils détruisaient tout sur leurs passage. Lambo et Chrome tentait de garder le moral des troupes avec l'aide de Haru et Hana. Enfin Ryohei passait son temps à l'hôpital. Squalo avait rejoint les Vongola pour s'occuper de la paperasse en attendant que Gokudera réussisse à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Malgré que Giulio soit formé pour cela, ils ne venaient à l'esprit de personnes de le forcer à travailler. Il s'agissait de la personne la plus détruite du groupe. Reborn avait repris son travail de tueur à gage afin de s'éloigner de tout cela.

La vie sans Tsuna était devenue un chaos. Tous n'attendaient qu'une chose, que le petit châtain se réveille. Qu'il daigne ouvrir les yeux.

Un mois c'était écoulé, Giulio ne quittait pas le fauteuil. Les infirmières l'obligeait à manger, boire et faire un brin de toilettes avec pour seul argument. « Tsuna-sama va s'inquiéter en vous voyant ainsi à son réveil. » Cela marchait à chaque fois. En dehors de cela, il pleurait en prenant Tsuna dans ses bras.

Toutes couleurs avaient quitté le monde, ils n'étaient plus que noirs et dépressions. Tout le monde gardait l'espoir que Tsuna se réveille, cela leurs évitaient de faire une bêtise, comme tenter le suicide.

Cela faisait désormais un mois et demi que Tsuna semblait dormir au milieu de ses tuyaux. Un mois et demi que leurs ciel était caché par toutes ses sombres couleurs, par cette pluie ne voulant s'arrêter, cette brume encerclant chaque être vivant sur terre, ces nuages empêchant totalement depuis peu de voir le soleil, cette foudre que chaque personne craignait tant elle était incessante, et cette tempête qui semblait calme en journée et qui ne se retenait plus le soir venu, comme si son sommeil lui faisait relâché toutes sa peine. Tout était mélangé, tout était confus, et pourtant on voyait bien que le ciel avait fini par disparaitre, l'espoir avait disparu.

Giulio dormait fermement, en le serrant dans ses bras comme depuis le premier jour. Il sentit du mouvement contre lui qu'il ignora. Il devait encore s'agir d'une infirmière. Le mouvement persista. Il grimaça avant d'enfin ouvrir les yeux.


	8. Réveil

Note: Hey! Je suis sur je vous avez manqué! Et bien voici enfin la suite tant attendu! N'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire ;)

Note: Tout est d'un point de vue extérieur pour ce chapitre aussi

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 8**_

* * *

Il vit Tsuna remuait. Il bougeait ! Enfin ! Giulio se jeta sur le bouton pour appeler les infirmières. Lorsque ses dernières arrivèrent, Tsuna avait les yeux ouverts. Il avait le regard dans le vide.

« Tsuna-sama ? Comment vous sentez-vous ? » Tsuna posa son regard sur la fenêtre. Le soleil était en train de se lever, avec lui les couleurs sombres essayèrent de prendre place. « Vous nous entendez Tsuna-sama ? » Il hocha légèrement la tête en ne quittant pas du regard ce paysage chaotique en plein éveille. « Vous pouvez voir ? » Il hocha de nouveau la tête. Oui, il voyait bien les éléments déchaînés. S'il avait fini par tenter de se réveiller, c'était dû à ses éléments si important. Ses gardiens. « Vous … Vous pouvez parler Tsuna-sama ? » Il tourna enfin la tête pour observer la salle. Il y vit une infirmière, plutôt mignonne. Et à ses côtés se tenait Giulio. Ah Giulio … Celui qui l'avait mené à cette chambre d'hôpital. Il se rappela vaguement la conversation entendu.

 _Flash-back_

 _« Alors Lorenzo, qu'est ce qui se passe entre toi et bossu ? » Giulio semblait … Indifférent ? Il avait perdu son côté charmeur pour un côté … Crevard ?_

 _« Comment dire ? Il me rappelle Sofia, en version mec. Donc autrement dit il ne m'intéresse pas. Après, c'est pratique pour passer le temps, surtout qu'il est en kiffe sur moi. »_

 _Fin du flash-back_

Tsuna ouvrit la bouche avant de tousser. Il ne savait depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas parlé, mais il se doutait que cela faisait longtemps. Il tenta de nouveau de parler, sa voix était faible, mais pleine de prestance.

« Je … Je pense que oui. Giulio, je te prierai de bien vouloir quitter cette pièce. Je ne veux plus avoir affaire à toi. Mademoiselle, puis-je avoir des nouvelles de mes proches ? » Giulio tremblait, il se doutait que le châtain allait avoir une telle réaction, mais il avait espéré avoir une chance de parler avant. Il n'arrivait pas à bouger. L'infirmière observa la situation étonnée. Elle avait pensé qu'au vus de l'état du jeune homme, celui-ci avait une relation importante avec le jeune boss. Se remettant les idées en place, elle prit la parole.

« Votre mère n'est pas au courant de la situation. On ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. Voulez-vous que nous la prévenions de votre état actuel ? » Tsuna réfléchi avant de consentir. « Bien, Giulio-san, venait avec moi je vous prie. Je vais vous chercher un médecin qui répondra à vos question et vérifiera votre état. J'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer Tsuna-sama. » Sa gorge lui faisant tout de même mal, ce dernier se contenta d'hocher de la tête. L'infirmière quitta la pièce en tirant Giulio qui n'arrivait toujours pas à bouger. Il s'installa sur la chaise face à la porte et repartit dans l'optique de ne plus pouvoir franchir la porte, comme lors de l'arrivé de Tsuna. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, il savait que le jeune homme allait bien. L'infirmière lui posa une main sur l'épaule, lui fit un sourire compatissant, puis partis faire ce qu'elle avait dit.

Tsuna quand à lui pleurer en silence. Il se rappelait clairement son accident. Il avait accélérer comme toujours. Mais la douleur était trop forte. Pendant une courte seconde, il s'était dit que sa présence ne manquerai à personne, alors il avait lâché le volant et avait foncé dans ce ravin si tentant. Il voulut se lever mais s'écroula par terre. Il était maigre. Ses jambes ne le portaient pas. N'est-ce pas ? C'était juste ça ? Il prit appuie sur la table et sur sa jambe gauche. Jusque-là aucun problème. Il voulut faire un pas mais sa jambe le refusait. Il prit contenance et s'assis sur le lit. Il leva la jambe gauche. Aucun problème. Il leva la jambe droite … Ou du moins il essaya. Il resta dans cette position a regardé sa jambe. Pourquoi celle-ci s'obstinait à ne pas bouger ? Etais-ce une conséquence dut à l'accident ? Etais-ce définitif ? Il soupira. Il essuya les larmes qui avaient coulé alors qu'il entendait toqués à la porte. La personne rentra.

« Bonjour Tsunayoshi-sama, j'ai été choisi comme étant votre médecin. Voulez-vous faire la consultation avant ou que je réponde à vos questions ? »

« Il serait plus logique de faire la consultation. » Sa voix était faible, elle n'aspirait que pitié, il n'y avait pas la prestance qu'il avait tenté de mettre devant Giulio. Il se montrait comment il se sentait, misérable.

« Ne vous embêtez pas à faire des phrases, cela fait un mois que vous êtes dans le coma, il faudra un peu de temps à votre voix pour être comme avant. Votre mère a été prévenue. Elle prendra le jet et sera là rapidement. Vous aurez besoin de quelqu'un à vos côtés. Je pensais vous proposez Giulio, mais il semble que vous ayez une réaction conflictuelle contrairement à ce que l'on pensait. Bref, nous ferions des examens plus approfondi un autre jour. Le test pour l'audition semble bon, la vue également. Voyez-vous bien ou non ? »

« Bien, en couleur, pas flou. » Le médecin prit note.

« Hum … L'odorat. Est-ce que »

« Oui. L'odeur de pluie, la rose sur la table de chevet, l'odeur de l'hôpital. » Il était cassant. Mais ce n'étais pas volontaire, il était inquiet pour sa jambe, alors les autres questions l'ennuyait un peu.

« Lorsque vous parlez, je présume que vous avez mal à la gorge ? » Tsuna hocha de la tête. « Bien. Ressentez-vous une quelconque douleur au crâne ? » Il fit signe que non. « Pouvez-vous levez votre bras gauche ? Plier le bras ? Bouger les doigts ? Bien. Votre bras droits maintenant ? Le plier ? Les doigts ? Bien, vous avez plutôt de la chance pour l'instant. Des douleurs au cœur ? De respiration ? Au ventre ? Très bien. Pouvez-vous bouger la jambe gauche ? Plier la jambe ? Bouger le pied ? Bien. Et enfin, bouger la jambe droite ? » Tsuna le regarda les larmes aux yeux. « Je vois, arrivé vous à bouger les orteils ? » Il essaya mais ce fut un échec. Il essaya à plusieurs reprises avant de s'effondrer en larmes. Le médecin vint s'assoir à ses côtés en passant sa main dans son dos dans un geste rassurant. « Ne prenez pas peur trop vite. Il se peut que ce soit juste dut au choc et que ce ne soit définitif. Il faudra attendre de faire des examens approfondi puis attendre un peu. D'accord ? » Le châtain n'arrivait à retenir ses pleurs. Il cacha son visage dans ses mains.

« Je … Je ne … Snif … Veux voir … Snif … Personne » Le médecin n'eut pas le temps de consentir que la porte s'ouvrit à la volé sur Yamamoto. Tsuna tourna la tête et put apercevoir assis derrière, Giulio. Il détourna le regard. Le médecin expliqua à l'arrivant le souhait de Tsuna d'être seul. « Non. Reste. » Il avait de nouveau pris une voix majestueuse. Le médecin ferma la porte, expliqua la situation, et quitta la chambre. Yamamoto n'avait pas lâché son ami des yeux durant l'explication. Une fois seul, il se jeta sur lui, en larmes.

« Ne nous refait plus jamais ça ! Ne nous refait plus jamais aussi peur ! Ne … Refait … Plus ça … Tsuna » Ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. La pluie avait retrouvé son ciel. Enfin. Ils passèrent plusieurs minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans dire un mot. Au fur et à mesure des minutes ou des heures, les gardiens arrivés et se greffer au 'câlin groupé'. Même Hibari !

La nuit était retombé quand Nana arriva, elle sourit en voyant tous les gardiens présents dans la chambre. Ils avaient racontés à tour de rôle ce qu'il c'était passé durant son coma. Tsuna avait refusé d'expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé lors de l'accident. Lorsqu'ils prirent conscience de l'arrivé de la mama dans la pièce, ils firent leurs salutation avant de quitter la pièce. Nana se rapprocha du lit de Tsuna et s'assied sur le bord. Il était assis, adossé contre le mur.

« Comment te sens-tu ? Le médecin m'a dit pour ta jambe … » Tsuna prit sa mère dans ses bras, ils ne voulaient tout deux pas craqué devant l'autre. Ils voulaient être forts pour aider l'autre à surmonter cette épreuve.

« Je vais bien maman. Ne t'en fais pas pour ma jambe. Il faut attendre les examens complémentaires. Ils sont prévus demain. Ils … Ils ont dut te prévenir que cela faisait un mois que j'étais dans le coma. Tu ne leurs en veux pas de ne pas t'avoir prévenu ? » Elle lui embrassa le front avant de saisir sa main.

« Un peu, mais ils avaient assez confiance en toi. Ils savaient que tu allais te battre. J'y pense, tu veux peut-être voir Kyoko ? Elle est juste devant la porte, nous sommes arrivés en même temps. Elle est très pâle et amaigrie. » Le jeune homme regarda sa mère avec incompréhension. Pourquoi sa meilleure amie restait-elle devant la porte sans rentrer ?

« Tu m'aides ? » Elle hocha de la tête et se leva. Il se leva à son tour en prenant appui sur sa mère. Il laissa trainer sa jambe droite, prenant entièrement appuie sur sa mère pour avancer. Il ouvrit la porte et vis immédiatement Kyoko, Lorenzo et Giulio. Kyoko se jeta dans ses bras en larmes. Il faillit tomber mais Lorenzo le rattrapa.

« Tu nous as fait si peur ! On a bien crut te perdre ! Tu … Tu nous aurais vus lorsque l'on a compris ! Chrome n'arrivait plus à bouger, Giulio était effondré par terre, j'étais effondré aussi ! Comment as-tu pu essayer de mettre fin à tes jours ? Tsu-kun ! Je ! J'ai cru te perdre pour de bon ! Je … Je … Tsu-kun … Je suis désolé … Je me sens si coupable … »

Tsuna enlaça la jeune fille. Il lui essuya les larmes et observa la jeune femme. Elle était en piteux état comme ça mère lui avait dit. Son visage était creusé. Inconsciemment il observa les autres présents dans la pièce. Lorenzo semblait bien, seul une énorme fatigue et du soulagement était présent sur son visage. Après tout il ne connaissait pas énormément Tsuna, il n'avait aucune raison d'être autant atteint que ses proches. Plongé dans sa contemplation, il observa également Giulio. Ce dernier était assis, sa chemise près du corps en temps normal semblait dix fois trop grande, son visage était d'autant plus creusé que celui de Kyoko, au point que cela faisait peur à voir, il était pâle, presque translucide. Tsuna n'avais pas prêté attention à son état lorsqu'il l'avait viré de la chambre. Il regrettait légèrement. Mais en même temps il ne comprenait pas l'état du jeune homme, celui-ci n'avait pas dit que Tsuna n'était qu'un passe-temps comme un autre ? Tsuna soupira avant de prendre la parole, fatigué, ne voulant faire semblant d'être un boss devant les deux femmes les plus importantes pour lui.

« Le pourquoi importe peu Kyo-chan. Ce qui compte, c'est que je suis en vie … Handicapé … Mais en vie. » Les trois jeune gens écarquillèrent des yeux, l'information ne leur était pas encore parvenue. « Il y a des chances que je ne puisse plus bouger ma jambe à vie. Mais cela importe peu. Et ce n'est aucunement ta faute. J'ai fait preuve de faiblesse, je dois en assumer les conséquences. Chaque actes impliquent des conséquences, et il faut les assumaient. C'est ainsi. » Il détourna le regard en voyant les larmes sur le visage de Giulio et Kyoko.

« C'est de ma faute ! Je suis désolé ! » Les larmes de Kyoko s'intensifièrent. « Sofia c'était mon idée ! Je n'aurai pas dut … Tu en avais déjà assez souffert et je t'ai de nouveau entraîné dedans. Je m'en veux tellement ! »

« Stop ! » Il se mit à tousser suite à l'excès de voix. « Basta. » Giulio se leva, le corps toujours tremblant et tendit sa chaise à Lorenzo. Ce-dernier la saisit pour la placer derrière Tsuna, obligeant celui-ci à s'assoir. Il les remercia d'un geste de la tête et repris la parole plus doucement cette fois. « Ce n'est pas ta faute, j'ai accepté de 'jouer' le rôle de Sofia, tu ne peux te reprocher une de mes décisions. J'ai succombé à un instant de faiblesse, cela ne va pas plus loin. »

« C'était de ma faute … » Sa voix était faible, presqu'autant que celle de Tsuna.

« Tu ne vas pas recommencer Giulio ! » Lorenzo avait pris pour la première fois la parole, cela avait réussi à faire sursauter Tsuna.

« Je ne recommence rien … J'ai dit des choses blessantes, et il n'a pas entendu tout ce que j'ai dit, ce qui l'a induit en erreur. »

« Justement ! Ça prouve que tu n'es en rien coupable. Il y a juste eu quiproquo. Expliquez-vous ! » Tsuna observait les deux hommes, il avait beau en vouloir à Giulio, la conversation l'intrigué au plus haut point. Que voulait dire tout cela ? Le silence prit place. Mais il voulait une réponse.

« Expliquez-vous. » Son ton était catégorique, et cela lui valut une grimace de douleur.

Flashback

 _« Comment dire ? Il me rappelle Sofia, en version mec. Donc autrement dit il ne m'intéresse pas. Après, c'est pratique pour passer le temps, surtout qu'il est en kiffe sur moi … Enfin … C'est ce que je devrai dire … Mais par moment je me demande si le fait que ce soit un homme n'est pas qu'une excuse que je me donne. Je l'aime vraiment, plus que Sofia … Beaucoup plus que Sofia. » Ses yeux étaient désormais triste, il jouait distraitement avec ses doigts._

Fin du flashback

Tsuna ne savait plus que dire. Le silence s'installa pendant une vingtaine de minutes, jusqu'à ce que Nana prenne la parole dans un rire gêné.

« Il faudrait peut-être allé dormir, vous avez tous besoin de sommeil. »


	9. L'amour

Et bonjour la compagnie, comme chaque semaine voici le chapitre ... Comment ça non? Ah ... Ça fait un mois? Euh ... Pardon? Je pense que cette fic va continuer à être publié irrégulièrement ^^' Pardooon

Bref, voici la suite que vous pensiez ne jamais voir arrivé!

Réponse aux review anonymes:

Aren: Merci :) J'espère que ce chapitre va également te plaire :)

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 9**_

* * *

Tout le monde consentis aux paroles de ma mère. Kyoko et Lorenzo la raccompagnèrent au manoir. Giulio m'aida à retourner dans mon lit. Il ne me regarda à aucun moment. Je voulus parler, mais j'avais trop forcé sur ma voix, plus aucun sons n'en sortaient. Je me jetais alors sur son bras tandis qu'il avait déjà commencé à s'éloigner. Il se tourna vers moi étonnés. Je tenais fermement son bras en fixant mes mains, je n'arrivais plus à regarder son visage. J'étais trop honteux.

« Je vais juste ranger la chaise, d'accord ? Je reviens, je te le promets. »

J'acquiesçai en desserrant doucement mon emprise sur son bras. J'entendis le bruit de la porte qui se ferme. Je tournai vivement la tête vers celle-ci pensant, paniqués, qu'il était partit. Je le vis s'approcher du lit et s'assoir sur le bord, à la même place que ma mère précédemment. Il passa sa main sur mon visage, essuyant des larmes que je n'avais pas conscience d'avoir versés. Je posai ma main sur la sienne et me mettais dos à lui.

Je ne supportai pas de le voir ainsi … Par ma faute. Comment avais-je pus me montrer si faible ? Etais-je toujours ce Dame-Tsuna si moqué et mal aimé ? Non, beaucoup de personne tenait énormément à moi maintenant. Je ne comprenais pas comment il faisait pour m'aimer mais je me devais de ne pas les faire souffrir. Hors, j'avais raté à mon devoir, tout mon entourage avait vécu deux mois à se demander si j'allais survivre, et j'avais passé deux mois à me laisser mourir. Tout ça à cause d'un mal entendu et de ma faiblesse. Comment Giulio pouvait aimer quelqu'un comme moi ? Comment ? Lui il était magnifique, il avait un humour incroyable, il avait un rire merveilleux, il était sexy, sublime, géniale, il était tout simplement parfait. Et moi … Et moi je n'étais qu'un faible, je ressemblais à une fille, je n'avais rien pour moi … Comment pouvait-il m'aimer ? Je comprends qu'il aimait Sofia, elle n'était qu'un rôle, mais Tsuna …

« Arrête de te morfondre Tsuna. »

Je sursautai, je me tournais vers son visage rongé par l'inquiétude. Je continuai de faire de la peine à quelqu'un. Et surtout à lui. Ils auraient tous eu une vie bien meilleur sans me connaître, et pourtant, l'idée de ma mort les avaient tous détruits. Pourquoi ? Je ne comprenais pas. Je ressaierais ma prise sur sa main. Je n'étais qu'un faible. Je ne devrais pas réclamer son soutien, je devrais simplement faire semblant que tout allait bien pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète. Je forçai un sourire sur mon visage.

« Je vais bien. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. » Je le vis faire une moue agaçai. Avais-je fais quelques choses de mal ? Encore ? Je baissais les yeux. J'étais vraiment nul, même pas capable de rassurer la personne que j'aime.

« Ne me mens pas. »

Je grimaçai. C'était donc ça ? Je ne savais même plus mentir correctement ? C'était bon, j'étais devenu un moins que rien dans tous les domaines. Il m'attrapa le menton avec sa main libre pour me forcer à le regarder, je continuai à regarder mes draps. Il m'appela doucement. Je fermai les yeux. Comment pouvait-il apprécier le Tsunaze que j'étais ? Je l'entendis soupirer. Voilà que maintenant je l'ennuyais. J'étais pathétique.

Je sentis des lèvres se posaient sur les miennes tendrement. J'écarquillai les yeux sous le choc. Il m'embrassait ! Mio Dio ! Je n'arrivai même pas à faire un geste. Il s'éloigna légèrement, nos visages étaient encore proche. Il fixa son regard dans le mien.

« C'est bon ? Tu es calmé ? » Je me sentis rougir de la tête au pied. Je lâchai sa main et trituré nerveusement mes doigts entre eux. « Où est passé le boss confiant ? Il a disparu en quelques heures seulement ? J'ai du mal à y croire à ça. Redeviens toi-même Tsuna, je t'en prie. Je sais que ça va être difficile pour toi, mais tu en es capable, on va surmonter tout ça, d'accord ? »

Je secouai la tête négativement, j'étais moi-même, j'étais juste redevenu Dame-Tsuna. Qu'avait-il de mal à ça ? Ne m'aimait-il que parce que j'étais le Vongola Decimo ?

« Je t'aime Tsuna. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Et j'ai horreur de te voir souffrir ainsi. C'est la pire torture. Alors je t'en supplie, bas-toi. Ne te laisse pas dépérir. Je t'en prie mio amore. Bas-toi. » Je sentis de nouvelles larmes coulaient sur mon visage. Je posai ma tête sur son torse et l'enserrai faiblement dans mes bras.

« Désolé. » Les mots me brulaient la gorge. Parler était possible mais de plus en plus difficile. « Je dois t'avouer … »

« Chut … » Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux. « Je le sais. Tsuna ou Sofia peu importe. Oui je t'en veux de m'avoir menti, mais savoir que tu souffrais autant me fait regretter de n'avoir rien pu faire pour toi. Je suis tombé amoureux de ta personne, pas d'une fille ou d'un homme. Je suis amoureux de ce que tu es vraiment Tsuna. C'est toi que j'aime. »

Je décollai ma tête de son torse et l'embrassai chastement. Lui témoignant tout mon amour. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou et approfondit le baiser. Contrairement à la première fois que je l'ai embrassé, je n'avais aucune raison de culpabiliser. Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches et fit passer l'une d'elle sous mon haut. Je ne pus empêcher un gémissement. J'avais 25 ans, et pourtant je n'avais vécu cela. Je n'avais jamais embrassé quelqu'un. Tout cela était nouveau pour moi. Il commença à me faire de léger baiser dans le cou. Je sentis les battements de mon cœur prendre un rythme endiablé. Ma respiration accéléra légèrement. Je repoussai difficilement Giulio. Il rigola en voyant le rythme cardiaque sur le moniteur. Je cachai mon visage avec mes mains. Il rapprocha sa bouche de mon oreille et chuchota

« Je te fais tant d'effet, boss ? » Sa voix n'était que sensualité. Il rigola en voyant mon cœur s'emballait. Je lui mis un petit coup dans l'épaule en faisant mine de bouder. « Je t'aime. » Je détournai le regard.

« Moi aussi je t'aime. » Je sentais que j'avais les joues cramoisies. La porte s'ouvrit sur l'infirmière paniquée. Elle eut un sourire amusé en nous voyant dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Essayez d'éviter de faire battre son cœur trop vite pour le moment. »

« J'essayerai. » Je ne savais ou me mettre tant j'étais gêné. Giulio me regardait avec un sourire en coin. Il m'embrassa le front me faisant d'autant plus rougir.

« Je suis heureuse de voir que vous allez également mieux. Je vous conseille de dormir. De longue série de test sont prévu pour demain. » Elle n'attendit pas de réponse pour s'en aller. Giulio me prit dans ses bras et s'allongea à mes côtés.

« Il vaudrait mieux dormir comme on nous la si bien suggérer. On parlera demain si ta gorge te fait moins souffrir. »

J'acquiesçai en le serrant contre moi. Je fermai les yeux et me laissa emportait par la fatigue. Malgré les presque deux mois de coma, j'étais épuisés par les quelques heures éveillés.

Je me réveillai le lendemain matin avec Giulio dans mes bras. Il avait le visage serein. Je vis par la fenêtre le soleil montrait le bout de son nez. La vision était magnifique. L'aurore et Giulio endormi. Je scrutais chaque détail pour ne jamais oublier cette scène. Dire que j'avais failli ne jamais voir cela. Comment avais-je pu me montrer si faible ?

« C'est la question que je me posais Dame-Tsuna. » Je retins un sursaut et tournai la tête vers Reborn. Il était adossé contre le mur, à proximité de la porte. Son visage était mélangé entre le reproche et le soulagement. Il replaça son fedora en remarquant que je l'analysais. « Depuis quand es-tu redevenu si faible ? N'as-tu pas pensé à tes proches ? A ta fagmilia ? » Malgré la colère dans sa voix, je ressentais aussi un brin de douceur.

« J'y ai pensé, mais tu sais tout s'est déroulé très vite. Et un court instant, je me suis dit … Je me suis dit que je n'étais qu'un bon à rien qui ne manquerait à personne. » Ma joue me piqua. Giulio se réveilla en sursaut à mes côtés. Le bruit de la baffe l'avait surement réveillé.

« Comment oses-tu dire ça ? Est-ce donc cela que tu es devenu ? As-tu oublié tout ce que je t'ai appris ? Evidemment que tu nous manquerais ! » Il sembla se rendre compte qu'il s'était inclus dans le lot et ne cacha nullement la grimace qui prit place sur son visage. « Ecoutes bien ce que je vais t'apprendre. Le Dame-Tsuna que j'ai formé à disparu, alors ne gâche pas tout mon travail en le redevenant. N'oublie pas qui tu es. N'oublie pas que tu es le pilier de tous, tu es le ciel. Oui le poids des responsabilités est sur tes épaules. Mais chaque personne de ton entourage à ta confiance, tout le monde compte sur toi, sur ton cœur pur et tes intentions nobles. Pas sur des envies de suicides qui inquiètent tout le monde. Tu te dois de combattre avec ton cœur pur. Tu te dois de tout faire pour ceux qui ont posé leur espérance en toi. Si des personnes si fortes t'ont choisie ce n'est pas pour rien. C'est bien compris baka ? » Son discours me réchauffa le cœur. Il était effrayant mais ses mots me touchaient. Il devait s'être fait un sang d'encre également.

« Désolé … » Je le vis soupirai doucement. Il prit une chaise et s'installa au bord du lit. Saluant Giulio au passage.

« Bon, maintenant tu as deux secondes pour m'expliquer ton état. Je sais déjà comment tu as fini comme ça, je veux entendre le reste de ta bouche. » Il baissa son fedora pour cacher entièrement son expression de visage. Mais sa voix reflétait une inquiétude profonde.

« Des examens plus complet vont être fait aujourd'hui. Tout ce que l'on sait pour l'instant, c'est que j'ai peut-être perdu l'usage de ma jambe. » Il releva brusquement sa tête. Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts. Je pris une inspiration en détournant le regard, ne supportant pas de le voir me fixer ainsi. « Tout le reste semble correct. » Il me mit un léger coup à l'épaule en me regardant sombrement.

« Baka. » Le mot avait franchi faiblement ses lèvres. Il se tourna vers Giulio. « Contacte-moi dès qu'il y a du nouveau. » Son message était clair, il lui demandait de prendre soin de moi pendant qu'il était absent. Reborn quitta la pièce.

« Il a était un des premiers à craqué dès que ta vie n'était plus en danger. Il a tenue tout le long jusqu'à que ta vie soit stable. Il a quitté l'hôpital pour redevenir le tueur à gage qu'il était. Tout le monde a souffert de ton coma. Tu es notre ciel à tous Tsuna. Tu éblouie chacune de nos journée. Ton absence a emporté notre joie de vivre à tous. Alors je t'en prie, bas-toi comme il te la demandé. Ne nous refait plus jamais une telle frayeur. Chacun de nous t'aime à sa façon, tu es important pour nous tous, tu n'es pas un faible. »

Je m'excusais inlassablement. Je regrettais tant d'avoir était si égoïste, de les avoir fait tant souffrir. Tout cela pour un amour que je pensais non réciproque. Je l'aimais tant. Comment pouvait-on aimé quelqu'un au point d'en mourir ? Et cela si rapidement ?

« Je t'aime. Je t'aime tant que j'ai failli mourir pour cet amour. Je t'aime au point que je voulais tant te protéger et t'aider que j'ai perdu le dernier espoir de retrouver mon amitié avec mon meilleur ami. Je t'aime au point qu'il pourra me détester pour cette relation mais je m'en foutrais complétement. Je t'aime à en crever. Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne. J'ai eu le coup de foudre pour toi, et mon amour et si grand que je ne sais comment le contenir. »

Ma gorge me faisait regretter d'avoir tant parlé mais je m'en fichais. J'avais pu lui dire mes sentiments. Il me regardait les larmes aux yeux. Je le vis ouvrir et refermer la bouche. Je le trouvais incroyablement beau, malgré son état de santé déplorable. Il se jeta sur mes lèvres, les larmes coulant toujours. Je l'enlaçai en me retenant d'approfondir le baiser, je ne voulais qu'une infirmière se retrouve à couper se moment. Je ne sais combien de temps on resta enlaçai ainsi. Je ne m'étais jamais senti si bien.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement. Ce fut Hayato qui apparut, m'observant dans les bras de Giulio. Je ne voulus observer le dégoût sur son visage.

« Judai … »

« Sort. S'il te reste une once de respect pour moi. Sort s'il te plait. »

Il ne finit pas son mot et quitta la pièce. Je m'effondrai en larme. Je pensais réussir plus facilement mais à peine avais-je entendu le début de mon titre que ce fut trop. Il était le seul à ne pas m'avoir adressé la parole la veille, et il revenait aujourd'hui avec cette expression et m'appelant par mon titre.

Je venais de dire que je serai capable de faire face à mon gardien et me voilà en train de pleurer. J'étais pathétique. Je dus me calmer pour expliquer la situation à Giulio. Il était énervé contre mon gardien. Je ne pouvais argumenter pour défendre mon ami étant moi-même énervé contre lui.

Un médecin arriva dans la pièce et voulut me placer dans un fauteuil pour aller faire les examens. Je refusai et réclamer des béquilles. Je ne voulais me montrer si faible. Le médecin finit par consentir avec un soupire agaçai. Il surveillait le moindre de mes mouvements prêt à me passer un fauteuil. Malgré les béquilles, je laissai ma jambe traînante. Je marchais doucement, ne voulant pas trop forcer.

« Je sais que vous ne serez pas d'accord. Mais si effectivement seul votre jambe est atteinte, peu importe la gravité, vous avez eu une chance terrible. » Je regardai le médecin. Il avait raison, j'aurai dut perdre la vie dans cet accident. Je lui fis remarquer l'absence de patient et de médecin. « Cette partie de l'hôpital à était privatisé par les Vongola pour que vous puissiez bénéficier de tous les soins nécessaire sans le regard des autres. » Je le regardais gêné. Cela devait leur poser problème, cela voulait dire qu'il ne pouvait accueillir plus de patient pour rentrer de l'argent pour l'hôpital. « Ne vous en faites pas, la contribution de votre fagmilia et amplement suffisante. » J'hochai doucement de la tête.

Mon Intuition me mit en alerte et je pris un autre couloir, l'écoutant attentivement. Les deux hommes se demandèrent ce qu'il me prenait. Arrivé dans l'angle d'un couloir, je m'arrêtai et leur fit signe de se taire. Hayato était assis sur un banc et pleurer. Cela me fit l'effet d'un couteau dans le cœur. J'étais certes énervé contre mon meilleur ami mais je ne voulais pas qu'il souffre, même s'il m'avait fait souffrir. Je voulais aller le voir mais je sentais que je ne devais pas m'en mêler. Je me mordis l'intérieure des joues me contenant d'intervenir. Takeshi apparut depuis un autre couloir et s'approcha de mon bras droit. Il s'agenouilla devant lui, de là où j'étais, j'entendais parfaitement leur conversation.

« Il me déteste … »

« Il est juste énerver, cela va lui passer Hayato, tu connais Tsuna. »

« Il n'a jamais été si énervé. Je l'ai déçu. Je suis un bras droit inutile et un ami foireux. Comment pouvais-vous m'apprécier ? » Takeshi caressa du bout des doigts la joue de son amoureux.

« Je ne t'apprécie pas Hayato. Je suis raide dingue de toi. Si tu veux être un vrai ami pour Tsuna, appelle-le par son prénom. Il te considère comme son meilleur ami, comporte toi comme tel avant de te comporter comme son subalterne. » Hayato planta son regard dans celui de Takeshi. Je n'arrivai pas à voir clairement son visage, toutefois celui de mon gardien de la pluie semblait surpris.

« Comment peux-tu encore m'aimer alors que je te rejettes si hargneusement ? Pourquoi n'abandonnes-tu pas ? » Je m'attendais à de la colère, de la haine, mais que nenni, seul de la tendresse était présente.

« Parce que je t'aime tout simplement. » Takeshi semblait perdu. Etais-ce la première fois qu'Hayato se comportait ainsi ? « Je ne peux abandonner l'amour que j'ai pour toi. Je t'aime bien trop pour cela. » Hayato soupira avant de boire je ne sais quoi. Il sembla terminer la bouteille, du contenu inconnue, d'une traite. « Attend ? Tu es bourré ?! » Quoi ?!

« Tsuna-chan ne veux plus me voir … Et toi … Et toi tu continues à m'aimer … Je ne peux pas aimer un homme … Ma famille me déteste suffisamment … J'en ai marre. » Il se remit à pleurer sous le regard surpris du noiraud. Je le regardais ahuri également. « Je ne sais faire ... que faire souffrir ceux que j'aime … Ma mère, Tsuna et … Toi … » J'eu un sourire attendri aux lèvres. Ce n'était pas la déclaration rêvé mais elle était authentique. « Je voulais te protéger … Et snif … Au final tu souffres par ma … Faute. » Takeshi eut un sourire ému. Il prit Hayato dans ses bras. Ce dernier tenta de se libérer de la prise mais ce fut un échec total.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de me protéger Hayato. Et ta famille maintenant c'est nous et ta sœur. Aucun de nous tous ne te dirons quelques choses. Alors aime qui tu veux comme bon te semble. » A peine avait-il finit sa phrase que Hayato l'embrassa sauvagement. Cela m'amusa légèrement.

Je fis signe au médecin que nous pouvions aller faire les examens. Mon sourire ne voulait plus quitter mes lèvres. Peu importait la réponse des examens, je me devais d'être fort pour mes gardiens. Je me devais de les encourager dans leur décisions.

* * *

J'ai une question pour vous les lecteurs, voulez-vous que Tsuna garde sa jambe paralyser à vie ou juste temporairement? Parce que après tout c'est une fic, on va pas suivre ce qui est médicalement possible dans la vie réelle. Voili voilou, a plus les gens :)


	10. Paralysé ?

_**Et non vous ne rêvez pas, il s'agit bien de la suite! En espérant que cela vous plaise, bonne lecture et laissez une petite review :)**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

 **Paralysé?**

* * *

Paralysé … C'était une blague ? Ce ne pouvait être possible. Il devait y avoir une solution. 99% de chances de rester ainsi à vie. Un chef mafieux handicapé ? C'est impossible ! Donnez-moi un flingue que j'achève ma poisse !

« Aïe ! » Je posais ma main sur mon crâne. « Reborn ! Tu étais obligé de me frapper ?! »

« Interdiction de penser mettre fin à tes jours. »

« Je comptais pas passer à l'acte ! »

« Ne commence pas à te dévaloriser Dame-Tsuna. Rappel toi que le meilleur tueur à gage à passer plusieurs années en étant un bébé. »

« Tu étais plus mignon à cette époque. » Je lui jetais un regard goguenard.

« Crois pas que je n'oublierai pas de te faire mordre la poussière. » Je n'avais que ma convalescence pour embêter Reborn. Cela promettait d'être intéressant.

« Tu veux me faire mordre la poussière pour aucune raison. Autant en profiter un peu. » Il eut un sourire en coin. Cela était de mauvais augures.

« Giulio ! » Je sursautai. Jusqu'à lors nous étions seuls dans la chambre, personne n'avait pu entendre notre conversation.

« Un problème Reborn-san ? »

« Aucun ! » Je le sentais très mal.

« Tsuna parle suicide. » Reborn ! A quoi jouait-il ?!

« Non ! »

« Tsuna ! » Giulio me fusillait du regard.

« Alors, je ne peux te faire taire ? » Reborn avait un sourire innocent qui accentuait son aura diabolique.

« Grumph ! »

Reborn n'avait pas tort. Je ne pouvais me laisser abattre. Ce n'était pas grand-chose. Je devais juste informer toutes les familles alliées mais également ennemis que j'étais handicapés ET que j'étais gays … Il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi se lamenter. Mon Dieu ! Comment allais-je gérer tout cela ?

* * *

Au bout d'un long mois, je quittais enfin cette espace clos maudit. Comment voulait-il que l'on se soigne dans un lieu si déprimant ? Il n'y avait pas assez d'orange à mon goût. Mes gardiens ne me quittaient plus des yeux. Giulio guettait le moindre signe de fatigue, d'agacement ou autre. C'était devenu insupportable !

« Bon maintenant ça suffit ! J'en peux plus ! Cela fait un mois que vous ne me laissez pas de repos et que vous m'analyser constamment ! Stop ! A l'hôpital d'accord, maintenant trop c'est trop. Laissez-moi respirer. »

« Mais Tsunayoshi-sama ! On s'inquiète pour vous ! » Je soupirai.

« Hayato … Ce serais trop te demander de me tutoyer ? »

« Mah, il s'améliore déjà. » Takeshi n'avait pas tort. Il m'appelait enfin par mon prénom … Entier, mais mon prénom.

« Voyons amore, on a juste peur que tu fasses une rechute. » Je jetais un coup d'œil à Giulio. Non je ne devais pas craquer face à son regard. Non. Il n'en était pas question.

« Je sais. » J'avais craqué. « Mais ! C'est votre comportement étouffant qui va me faire faire une rechute. » Tout le monde s'éloigna à cinq mètres de moi. Pourquoi était-il si extrême ? Même Giulio était loin de moi ! Je capitulai. « Il est temps de rentrer. »

« Une réception est prévu demain soir pour votre rétablissement. Toutes les personnes influentes des fagmilia alliées sont conviées. » J'hochai de la tête. Il était fin temps de prévenir la mafia.

* * *

Leurs regards étaient pesants. Trop. Je n'avais qu'une envie, faire marche arrière et n'être jamais rentré dans cette salle. Giulio et Hayato m'encadraient, m'apportant leurs soutiens. Je retiens un soupir face aux regards choqués de tous les mafieux. Je raffermi la prise sur mes béquilles et m'avançaient vers la scène.

« Bonsoir à tous. Je vous remercie d'être venue. Ma fagmilia souhaitait que je fasse cette réception afin de vous signalez la fin de ma convalescence. Puisque, même si vous n'êtes que peu à le savoir, je viens de passer trois mois à l'hôpital. Comme vous l'affirme la présence de béquille, j'ai perdu l'usage de ma jambe. Temporairement ou non, nous ne le savons toujours pas. Cela ne m'empêchera pas de continuer à rester le boss que je suis. Après tout, comme me la si justement fais remarquer mon cher ex-tuteur, les sept personnes les plus fortes au monde ont longtemps étaient sous forme de bébés. Ce sera tout, je vous prie de bien vouloir profitez de cette soirée. »

Je descendis de scène et me fis rapidement harceler par une flopée de fagmilia possédant des scientifiques qui se pencheront sur mon cas afin que je retrouve l'usage de ma jambe. Je les remerciais avec un sourire crispé avant de m'éloigner.

Je rejoignais Takeshi, en compagnie de mon bras droit et de mon petit-ami.

« Tu n'as pas tout dis Tsuna. » Je soupirai en m'asseyant au côté de mon gardien de la pluie.

« Observe leurs regards. Penses-tu que j'aurai pu supporter en plus le regard qu'ils m'auraient accordé si j'avais tout dit ? » Son regard se raffermi. Je tournai mon visage vers Giulio. « Tu ne m'en veux pas ? » Après tout, je n'avais pas avoué mon homosexualité ainsi que ma mise en couple avec Giulio comme il était prévu.

« Je comprends tout à fait ton choix. Et puis, leurs jugements importent peu à notre vie, ne crois-tu pas ? On n'est pas obligé de leurs dires de suite. » Mon visage s'éclaira d'un vrai sourire.

« Merci. » Il se pencha au niveau de mon oreille avant de chuchoter.

« Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu es attirant avec un tel sourire. »

Il revient à sa place l'air de rien tandis que je piquais un fard. Takeshi rigola tandis que Hayato ruminait. Ce fut comme un baume au cœur de voir une telle scène.

Mon Intuition me prévient d'un léger incident. Je relevais ma tête vers mes gardiens de la brume et du nuage. Chrome revenait avec trois verres à la main quand un mafieux se permis de lui mettre la main aux fesses. Elle piqua un fard instantanément tout en se crispant. Moins d'une seconde après un trident et un tonfas se trouvaient sous la gorge du dit mafieux. Chrome était contre son petit-ami, elle tremblait. Les trois verres avaient étendus leurs liquides sur le sol. Toutes l'attention était sur eux. Je me levai en direction du mafieux.

« Antonio, je ne pensais pas que vous aviez si peu de manière. Je vous prierai de présenter vos excuses à ma gardienne et de quitter cette pièce. »

« Vongola-sama ! Ne voyiez-vous pas que ce sont vos gardiens qui m'agressent ?! »

« Vous venez de tripotez la compagne de l'un d'entre eux, la sœur de l'autre, et l'une de mes meilleurs amies. Alors je vous prierai de bien vouloir vous excusez et quitter cette demeure. Ai-je étais assez clair ? » Son regard craintif changea pour devenir plus arrogant. Je m'attendais à une telle réaction. Je retins un soupir de dépit et d'agacement tandis qu'il reprit la parole. Sa voix était devenue hautaine.

« Parce que vous pensez être effrayant ainsi ? Pitié regardez-vous. Que croyez-vous pouvoir faire avec vos béquilles ? » Mon Intuition me prévint du danger tandis que mon sourire innocent s'agrandit.

« Ca. »

En moins d'une seconde j'activai mes flammes pour esquiver la balle. Elle le tua net. Chrome me tendis mes béquilles, que j'avais lâché, pendant que Reborn regardait avec hargne le corps du tireur. Je relevai mon regard vers Giulio qui regardait les deux corps sans vie. Il semblait terrorisé.

« Chrome-chan, quitte la pièce s'il te plaît. Et prend Giulio avec toi. » Elle opina doucement. Ryohei les suivit m'indiquant qu'il s'occupait d'eux. « J'espère que vous écouterez bien ce que je vais dire maintenant. » Je n'avais jamais parlé si froidement. Je laissais ma colère se mélangeait à mon aura de boss. J'en vis certain frissonner ou déglutir. « Si vous pensez que je ne suis plus en capacité d'assumer mon poste. Je vous en prie faites le moi savoir et nous irons dans l'arène prévu à cet effet. Toutefois, si l'un de vous ose toucher une nouvelle fois une personne vivant dans cette demeure, fessant partie des Vongola, étant l'un de nos proches, ou un innocent civile, alors je ne paie pas cher de votre peau. La prochaine fois, je n'arrêterai pas mes gardiens. Vous m'avez bien compris ? Vous savez tous ici présent que j'évite au maximum de tuer, mais vous savez tous aussi que l'on ne touche pas à la fagmilia. »

Je fixai mon regard orangé sur l'ensemble des invités. Ils s'inclinèrent tous. Même la Varia. Je savais que ses derniers le faisaient principalement pour l'image de la fagmilia mais cela me fit du bien. Je détournai mon regard vers l'emplacement de chacun des cadavres. Leurs corps avaient déjà disparu. C'était inquiétant de voir la facilité avec laquelle ma fagmilia géré ce genre de situation. Je leur fis signe de reprendre la soirée. J'indiquai à Hayato de m'avertir au moindre problème et quitter à mon tour la pièce. Hibari sur mes talons. Nous étions presque arrivés lorsque celui-ci m'arrêta.

« Omnivore. »

« Je vais bien Kyoya. »

« Il y a eu deux morts cette fois. »

« Mais je ne tenais pas l'arme. Je suis effrayé et désorienté par ça. Mais je ne finirai dans le même état que je ne l'ai été pour la mort du père de Giulio. »

Il acquiesça et reprit la route. J'étais heureux d'avoir des amis présents à mes côtés. Et je savais parfaitement que malgré la distance qu'il ne cessait de nous montrer, je pouvais compter sur Hibari.

Arrivé dans nos quartiers, nous nous sommes dirigés d'un commun accord vers le salon. Giulio, Chrome et Ryohei s'y trouvaient.

« Merci Onii-san. » Il se leva, posa brièvement sa main sur mon épaule et quitta la pièce.

« Bossu ! Vous allez bien ? »

« C'est à toi que la question doit être posé Chrome. » Hibari vint se placer à ses côtés.

« Je vais bien. Je sais que vous êtes tous là pour me protéger. Comme vous l'avez été il y a dix ans. » Nos regards se voilèrent à se souvenir.

« Mais nous étions arrivées trop tard à cette époque. » Je n'arrivai à la regarder face à ce souvenir. Si seulement nous l'avions retrouvé un peu plus tôt.

« Nous étions encore jeune à l'époque Tsuna. Malgré que ce jour soit un traumatisme pour moi, il l'est aussi pour vous. Et je sais que malgré votre inexpérience à l'époque, vous avez tout fait pour moi. Mais dans mon malheur, Giulio a pu être sauvé aussi. Alors malgré tout, je suis capable aujourd'hui de me dire que j'ai toute la protection nécessaire, et que celle qui me manquait à l'époque était pour vous permettre de rencontrer Giulio. » Elle changea son regard dans le vide pour planter un regard déterminé dans le mien. « Alors dis-moi Tsuna. Comment vas-tu ? Après tout, tu viens d'assister à un meurtre. » Je soupirai en m'affalant dans un fauteuil.

« Comment tu fais ? Comment tu fais pour être si peu affecté ? »

« Ce n'est pas que je suis peu affecté. Tous les traumatismes que j'ai vécus m'ont rendu insensible à la mort de personnes tel que les deux qui viennent de mourir. Toi en revanche, tu es la seule personne que l'on connaisse à rester si pur malgré tout»

« Tu parles de plusieurs traumatisme, mais n'as-tu pas seulement vécu un kidnapping ? Vous êtes si insensible que ça à la mort des gens ?! » La voix de Giulio me surprit, c'était un mélange de colère, de peur, et l'on sentait qu'il était perdu.

« J'ai été abandonné. Je vis grâce à une illusion, au début, c'était Mukuro qui maintenait l'illusion de mes organes, aujourd'hui c'est moi. J'ai échappé de peu à la mort, comme beaucoup de personnes. Et cela assez souvent. J'ai été kidnappé et … » Son regard redevint vide alors qu'elle se tut. Hibari dévisagea Giulio mais ne fit rien en sachant que je ne le laisserai pas faire.

« Je suis désolé. Je n'aurai pas du poser la question. » Hibari finit par soupirer et s'installa sur le canapé, prenant Chrome dans ses bras. Elle l'enserra avant de reprendre la parole. Cela me rassurait de voir ce genre de scène. C'était la deuxième fois que je voyais un geste tendre en public. Etais-ce parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre témoin ? Surement, mais cela me réchauffa le cœur de voir la tendresse et le réconfort qu'un être si froid apportait à ma douce Chrome.

« Ne t'excuses pas, Giulio. Tu ne pouvais savoir. »

« Elle a été violé par ton père. » Il n'avait pas osé ! Je rêvais, Hibari ne venais pas de lui dire ça ?!

« Hibari ! » Je lui lançai un regard noir. Chrome fit de même. Il nous ignorait et fixer Giulio. Ce dernier tremblait de la tête au pied. Il tourna au ralenti sa tête vers Chrome.

« C'est … C'est vrai ? »

« Oui. » Elle tourna son regard vers le sol. Sa voix était difficilement audible.

« Mon Dieu ! » Les larmes ruisselèrent sur leurs deux visages. Giulio se calma un peu avant de se tourner vers moi. « Tu le … Savais quand tu l'a tué ? » Sa phrase était hachée par les reniflements. Je n'arrivai à regarder dans leur direction. Je fixai la fenêtre me demandant ce que l'on avait fait pour avoir une vie si pourri.

« Non. Je ne l'ai appris qu'après coup. » Ma voix était crispé. Un capharnaüm d'émotions passait en moi. Je ne savais comment réagir.

« Je suis désolé. » Il s'excusait inlassablement auprès de Chrome.

« C'était ton père, pas toi. »

J'avais envie de me lever pour aller le prendre dans mes bras mais la balle avait touché ma jambe. Je ne pouvais me lever. Tout cela allait-il finir un jour ? Je soupirai. Kyoya se releva emportant avec lui sa belle et en nous fessant bien comprendre d'oublier la scène qu'il venait de se passer. Comme si on pouvait oublier qu'il c'était montré tendre avec un être humain ?

« Tu comptais me le dire ? » Je ne dis rien. Evidemment que je voulais garder le secret. « Je pensais que les Vongola ne tuer qu'en cas extrême. Et pourtant je viens d'assister au meurtre de deux personnes pour une main aux fesses. » Je soupirai une nouvelle fois.

« Je me suis contentai d'esquiver la balle qui m'étais adressé. Quant à l'autre mafieux, il avait attenté à ma vie. Penses-tu que Reborn allait le laisser en vie ? Il fait peut-être désormais parti des Vongola mais il reste un tueur à gage. Je suis persuadé que des meurtres sont commis au sein des Vongola, mais il n'en reste pas moins que nous sommes une mafia Giulio. Tu le savais. »

« Je sais … Je n'arrive juste pas à croire qu'un homme est mort en face de moi. » Je le regardai tendrement.

« Et j'espère bien que tu ne t'y fera jamais. Même si c'est difficile à vivre, si tu finis par t'habituer à cela, je me sentirai autant coupable que pour mes amis. »

« Va falloir le temps que je m'habitue à ce que signifie vraiment faire partie d'une mafia. »

« Si tu ne le veux pas c'est ton choix. »

« Je te veux toi, alors la mafia peu importe. » Je le regardai avec les larmes aux yeux. Comment faisait-il ? En moins de dix minutes il était passé d'énervé, effondré à romantique et heureux. « Il serait tant de rejoindre les autres, non ? » Je détournai le regard.

« Dans ce cas, il vaudrai peut-être mieux appelé oniisan. » Il leva un sourcil en suivant mon regard jusqu'à ma jambe.

« Tsuna ! » Son regard noir et sa colère me firent frissonner. J'étais maso à trouver cela excitant ? Sans doute.


	11. Solution?

_**Salut! Voilà la suite. Voilà. J'ai pas trop de retard ça va ... Un an? Naaan. Si? Ah. Bah écoutez, je vous propose de vous mettre à la file indienne pour me tuer chacun votre tour, je suis pardonné? Non? Publier plus rapidement? Comment ça promets pas quelques choses que tu es pas sur de respecter? Je peux pas faire pire quand même! Si? Bah on va essayer de pas le refaire voilà tout.**_

 ** _Bonne lecture! Et surtout merci pour les commentaires!_**

 _ **Chapitre 11**_

« Tsuna ! Tu voulais prendre le risque de n'avoir aucune jambe valide ? Es-tu stupide ?! »

« Je voulais savoir comment vous vous sentiez avant. » Giulio tournait autour de moi comme une furie. Ryohei ne devait pas tarder à venir me soigner. « Et puis ce n'est qu'une égratignure, la balle m'a seulement éraflé. » Deux yeux flamboyant de colère me fixèrent.

« Et alors ? Est-ce une raison pour ce taire sombre crétin ! » Il était tellement beau à s'inquiéter ainsi.

« Amour … Vient là s'il te plait. » Il me dévisagea et fini par céder face à mes yeux de biches. Son regard toujours contracté par la colère et l'inquiétude. Je l'attirais à moi le faisant atterrir sur mes genoux. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir alors que c'est moi qui avais amorcé le geste. « Tu sais que tu es magnifique lorsque tu es en colère. » Je fixai mon regard dans le sien. Cela sembla le déstabilisé.

« Ne te joue pas de moi Tsuna. » J'effleurai ses lèvres des miennes. « N'essaye pas de jouer le prédateur si tu ne peux t'empêcher de rougir. » Je rigolai légèrement sous la remarque.

« Apprends-moi. » Il me mit une légère tape sur le haut de la tête.

« Croyez-vous vraiment pouvoir me faire oublier ma colère ainsi boss ? » Je ne pus que déglutir face à sa voix si sensuelle. Depuis quand le mot boss était-il si aphrodisiaque ?

« Tsuna, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu étais blessé ? Giulio, aide-moi à l'allongeait, s'il te plait. » Hein ? Ok. Me voilà excité avec mon gardien qui va auscultait ma jambe. Quelle méthode a été efficace déjà ? Ah oui, l'imaginé avec Lussuria ! Hiii ! L'horreur, ce n'est vraiment pas possible.

« Amour, ça va ? Tu es un peu vert tout à coup. » Tout en disant cela il me porta et me déposa sur le canapé. Il me retira mon pantalon avant de s'écarter pour laisser place à Ryohei. Je me sentis rougir. « Oh le rouge maintenant. Tu as oublié le blanc pour faire le drapeau italien. » Je fixai Giulio avec incrédulité, me demandant ce qu'il lui arrivait à raconter tant d'ânerie. Je vis son regard inquiet poser sur moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer légèrement. Ainsi il essayait juste de me changer les idées.

« Tu n'as pas grand-chose, je vais en avoir pour deux minutes à te soigner, il faudra néanmoins laisser ta jambe au repos. Pendant deux jours. »

« Très bien oni-san. Merci. » Je reportai de nouveau mon regard sur Giulio, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

« Que t'arrives-t-il amour ? » Il prit une chaise et vint s'asseoir à mes côtés.

« Je savais que mon père était une enflure de première. J'avais honte de mes origines. Comment fait-elle ? Comment fait Chrome pour me regarder en sachant ce que mon père lui a fait ? » Je déposai ma main sur la sienne.

« Ce n'est pas toi qui lui a fait ce mal. C'est ton père certes, mais est-ce que tous les crimes de ton père doivent être reprochés. Un enfant ne doit pas être tenue responsable pour les crimes de ses parents. Giulio, tu n'es pas un criminel et cela n'empêcher pas ton père d'en être un. Chrome peux te regarder parce qu'elle sait que tu n'es pas la personne qui l'a fait souffrir. »

« Je vais vous laissez, reposes-toi bien. Je vais dire aux autres de vous laisser tranquille. » J'attendis que mon gardien quitte la pièce avant de regarder de nouveau mon chéri.

« C'est si difficile. On a passé tellement de temps à me comparer à mes parents que j'ai peur de leurs ressemblait. Regarde-moi, je fais partie de la mafia tout comme mon père, je viens d'apprendre qu'il a abusé d'une de mes amie, je viens d'assister à deux meurtres, et tout ce qui m'a importait a été de voir que tu étais blessé. »

« Tu n'es pas eux. Tu fais partie d'une mafia possédant des idéologies diamétralement opposés au sienne. Ton père a abusé de Chrome et non toi, elle s'en remets mais ne supporte juste pas les attouchements venant de n'importe quel inconnu. Et évidemment elle ne t'en veut aucunement, tu n'étais qu'un ado, tout comme nous. Quant au meurtre, tu as été affecté par ceux-ci, seulement ton inquiétude pour moi à surpasser cela. Bientôt le contre coup va retomber et à ce moment-là tu seras affecter par ce qu'il s'est passé. Du moins, c'est ainsi que je réagis. »

« Tsuna … » Des larmes commencèrent à dévaler ses joues. Je lui fis signe de venir contre moi. Je l'enserrai dans mes bras, laissant mes larmes coulaient également. Il y avait eu deux morts.

« Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? »

« Tout ce que tu veux, dans la limite du raisonnable. »

« Je veux Fran. » Quoi ?

« Fran ? Verde, que veux-tu faire de Fran ? » Ce qui me rassure c'est de voir que Reborn aussi est septique.

« C'est une véritable énigme. Comment un être humain peut-il être si insensible à la douleur ? »

« Tu acceptes donc de faire ce que l'on te demande, si on te ramène Fran ? »

« Jamais les Varia n'accepteront. » Reborn me fusilla du regard.

« Je ne veux pas avoir à me le coltiner tout le temps, seulement faire quelques tests. Dans la limite du raisonnable. »

« Raisonnable, ce mot fait partie de ton vocabulaire. »

« Reborn, c'est un mystère vivant. Si tu peux me le ramener que je puisse faire des tests je suis prêts à faire des concessions. Et à résoudre votre problème. »

« Très bien. » Je quittai la salle avec Reborn.

« Etais-ce bien Verde que nous venons de voir ? »

« Ton idiotie t'empêche de voir ? » Reborn m'ouvrit la portière m'aidant à m'installer. Je levais les yeux aux ciels face à son inquiétude.

« Sérieusement, tu as vu son obsession pour Fran, il est prêt à tout. » Il démarra la voiture en direction de la demeure Varia.

« Verde est certes un enfoiré, mais les expérience et les énigmes sont ce qui primes pour lui. S'il est aussi clément c'est que cela fait un moment qu'il cherche à résoudre cela. » Je soupirai espérant que Fran accepte.

« NON. » Je retins mon soupire de dépits.

« Bel … »

« J'ai dit non. Tu crois que parce que j'accepte de te côtoyer tu vas pouvoir embarquer ma grenouille pour l'utiliser comme cobaye ? Cela m'étonne que Rokudo soit d'accord. »

« On ne lui en a pas parlé. Et puis c'est à Fran que je pose la question. »

« C'est non ! » Fran n'a pas le temps de répondre sous les cris d'injures du prince.

« Bel-sempai. » La voix trainante de l'illusionniste se fit entendre au travers des injures. Le blond se tourna vivement vers le vert. « Ce ne seront que quelques tests, auriez-vous peur ? »

« Pourquoi un prince aurait-il peur pour un manant tel que toi ? »

« Bel-sempai, j'aimerai bien savoir aussi pourquoi je suis insensible. »

« Tu n'es pas un sans-cœur ! »

« Les amourettes sont pour plus tard, Fran acceptes-tu ? » Belphégor foudroya Reborn de son regard le plus persan.

« Haï. »

« Bien, alors nous partons. » Hein ? Aussi simple que ça ?

« Il en est hors de question ! » Je me disais bien.

« Xanxus, comptes-tu réellement refuser ? Avec les enjeux qu'il y a ? »

« Aider un faible ? Qui pour une histoire de cœur se jette dans un fossé ? A quoi bon ? »

« Même si je reste handicapé je ne te laisserai jamais prendre ma place Xanxus. Et puis, n'est-ce pas un moyen d'aider l'un de tes gardiens ? »

« Affronte-moi. » Quoi ?


End file.
